


Omega Maid Cafe

by Angel_Without_Wings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Crossdressing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Omega Eren Yeager, Scent Marking, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Without_Wings/pseuds/Angel_Without_Wings
Summary: Eren is a rare male omega who ends up working the school’s omega maid cafe, thanks to one Hanji Zoë. What could possibly go wrong? What could possibly go right?





	1. Maid of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I honestly have no idea where I’m going with this fic, but it wouldn’t leave my head. I don’t know how many chapters it will be, but it probably won’t be very long. Enjoy???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a rare male omega who ends up working the school’s omega maid cafe thanks to one Hanji Zoë. What could possibly go wrong? What could possibly go right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I honestly have no idea where I’m going with this fic, but it wouldn’t leave my head. I don’t know how many chapters it will be, but it probably won’t be very long. Enjoy???

Being an omega was difficult, being a rare male omega only made it worse, and being the only male omega in the whole school was fucking fantastic. Ok, maybe Eren was being a little too pessimistic about his status. It wasn’t all bad, you just never knew how things would go. Either people would be protective of you or they’d harass you in the hallway. Of course not everyone was bad, the students at the school were actually pretty respectful of omegas, but there were always those few. Eren assumed it had to do with the fact that he was a rarity. Luckily he had a good group of friends who didn’t treat him any different. Well, Mikasa was a bit overprotective, but there was no helping that and Eren loved the alpha girl anyway.

Eren was minding his business in the school hallway, wondering why they chose maroon and white for Trost High’s school colors, when he was smacked on the ass. He shrieked in surprise and turned to see a large blonde alpha, senior class, laughing at his expense.  
“Didn’t mean to scare you. Just couldn’t keep my hands to myself.” The alpha, Reiner, said with a cocky half smile.  
All surprise had left Eren’s system and rage was slowly filling him up. How dare someone treat him like a piece of meat.  
“Touch him again and I’ll break that hand of yours.” A smooth voice said from behind Eren.  
That was a voice Eren could listen to all day. Chills traveled up his spine at the sheer proximity of it. He knew who it was and his mind was already screaming in delight “alpha is here”! Eren had to shake his head and remind himself that Levi wasn’t his alpha, no matter how bad he wished he was.  
“I’m not scared of you Ackerman.” Reiner challenged, though you could see the fear under his facade.  
“Maybe you’ll be scared of me.” A new voice said from Behind Reiner.  
The big blonde turned in horror to see Mikasa standing behind him and looking ready to kill. He attempted to compose himself and huffed in defeat. Only an idiot would challenge two Ackerman’s. With a puff of his chest Reiner walked away.  
“I could’ve handled him.” Eren informed his protectors.  
“Doesn’t mean I have to stand here and watch him harass you without saying anything.” Levi replied.  
“By the way Eren, shouldn’t you be getting fitted right about now?” Mikasa asked.  
Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren’s blushing face.  
“Fitted? For what?” He asked.  
“Nothing! It’s dumb!” Eren shouted.  
Mikasa snickered at him leaving Levi confused as Eren reluctantly made his way to the theater arts room.

Hanji, a senior beta and the head of school festival activities, nearly pounced on Eren as he entered the room.  
“There’s my favorite omega!” They yelled way too loudly.  
Eren pouted. He couldn’t believe they were making him participate in their wacky plans.  
“Hanji, I didn’t even sign up for this. You were the one who put my name on the list.” Eren argued.  
“Oh come on, we can’t have an omega maid cafe without the rare omega.” Hanji whined as they clung to Eren.  
“Sure you can.” Eren stated.  
Much to Eren’s dismay his best friend Armin was already running over to him, measuring tape in hand. He immediately had Eren raise his arms and began taking measurements.  
“Well hello to you too.” Eren stated.  
The blonde beta laughed at Eren’s saltiness.  
“You’re late for your fitting Eren.” Armin reprimanded him.  
Eren huffed in annoyance, a pout on his face. He really didn’t want to participate in the omega cafe. Just the thought of dressing as a maid had him blushing. What would Levi think? The thought made him blush even harder. Suddenly he was being sprayed by a scent blocking mist. Eren scrunched his nose as Armin assaulted him with the product.  
“Geez, I get it.” Eren said.  
“Sorry Eren, but next to Levi you have one of the strongest scents in school. I’m helping you.” Armin explained.  
Eren rolled his eyes causing Armin to give him a stern look.  
“You may not notice, or maybe you don’t want to, but your scent spikes when you’re thinking of Levi and yes I know that’s who you’re thinking about. I just don’t want you to attract the wrong kind of attention.” Armin lectured.  
Eren sighed in defeat. He really should be thankful for Armin’s incessant spraying. He was just being a good friend.  
“Thanks.” Eren mumbled.  
Armin waved him off as he wrote Eren’s measurements down on a notepad.  
“Can’t I just go dressed the way I always do?” Eren whined.  
Armin gave the omega a quick look from head to toe and shook his head.  
“It’s supposed to be fancy. An oversized long sleeve and skinny jeans aren’t going to cut it.” He said.  
Eren’s hope of getting out of the situation was snuffed out. He really was about to be parading around in a maid’s dress. Hanji latched on to Eren again and chuckled in that way that meant they were up to something mischievous.  
“ I organized a butler cafe right across from the maids. I think you’ll appreciate the view.” They said with a wink.  
Eren knew it. He fucking knew that Hanji had something planned when they wrote his name on the sign up sheet and if he knew Hanji, it had something to do with Levi. Why did everyone feel the need to bring the blue eyed dark haired alpha of his dreams up around Eren? He was capable of talking about other things you know.  
“Seriously Eren just ask Levi out.” Armin said from his place on the floor. He was currently trying to read Eren’s shoe size.  
“He wouldn’t want to go out with a freshman freak like me.” Eren answered.  
Hanji pat him on the head and gave him a sympathetic smile.  
“You’re not a freak, you’re a treasure!” They said.  
Eren snorted at the cheesiness of the line, but a smile graced his face anyway. It did make him feel better to have reassurance about his status. His omega side made him a bit sensitive at times.  
“Done!” Armin exclaimed as he rose from the floor.  
“You’re going to look fantastic!” He said.  
Eren wasn’t too sure about that, but kept his thoughts to himself knowing he’d be met with some kind of argument on the matter. He was more than happy to be done with his fitting, but now he was dreading the upcoming Saturday of the school festival. He just wasn’t sure about the situation and Hanji’s maniacal grin wasn’t helping any. Hopefully tutoring with Pyxis would help take his mind of things in the meantime.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eren stared daggers at his calendar. Usually he’d be excited about a weekend, but not this time. It was 8 in the morning and he had to be at the school’s theater arts room by 10 so he could change and the cafe could open by noon. He wasn’t looking forward to it at all. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even know what his uniform would look like. He’d seen Sasha’s, Historia’s, Mina’s, Isla’s, and Nifa’s and they were all the same. Just the basic maid outfit; short puffy black dress, frilly white apron, and knee high black socks, but Eren was told his was different. Why did he always have to be different? 

As much as Eren wished to stay in bed the smell of his mom’s homemade waffles lured him out. They were honestly his favorite part of the weekend. It was routine for Carla Jaeger to make a big breakfast on the weekends complete with homemade waffles, scrambled eggs, French toast, and fresh fruit. As Eren made his way downstairs his stomach growled loud enough to catch the attention of his father who sat in his favorite armchair doing a crossword.  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’d never had a decent meal before.” He quipped.  
“Leave him alone Grisha, he’s a growing omega and he needs more nutrients than most.” Carla scolded.  
Eren took his place at the table and his father followed suit. His mother joined them last after serving them both a hearty plate. Eren dug in immediately, the warm taste of fluffy waffles making him momentarily forget what he was worked up about.  
“So do I get to see you in your maid outfit?” Carla asked.  
Ah reality. Nice of you to make yourself known. Eren mumbled something incoherent before shoving more waffle into his mouth. Of course his parents knew about the maid cafe. Armin and Mikasa had filled them in on it behind Eren’s back. He had been in the restroom when they spilled the beans.  
“Be careful around those alphas and don’t let Levi seduce you, you’re not ready to be having kids.” Grisha stated.  
Eren nearly choked on his waffle. His mother had to pat his back and offer him some more orange juice. His face was the brightest shade of red imaginable.  
“Grisha! Levi is a good alpha. He wouldn’t be so irresponsible with Eren.” Carla replied.  
“He’s an extremely strong alpha with a bit of an attitude problem. I don’t trust him.”  
“Oh you haven’t even given the poor boy a chance. I promise he’s the perfect alpha for our special boy.”  
Eren couldn’t take it anymore. Levi wasn’t even his alpha! Jumping up from his seat Eren excused himself from the table and ran back upstairs. He needed to get away from that conversation and he still needed to shower anyway. He hadn’t even left the house yet and it already felt like the longest day of his life.

At the school Eren stood in front of a full length mirror in the theater arts room. His outfit wasn’t too different from the others it was just a bit...sexier he supposed. It was black like the girl’s, but it was more form fitting than frilly. The sleeves still puffed up though, but the front was pretty low cut, showing off Eren’s skin. The bottom of the dress was longer in back than it was in front and Eren noticed that his came up a little higher than everyone else’s. His sat two inches above the knee while all the girl’s had theirs come down to their knees. He also wore black fishnets instead of knee high socks and he donned a frilly white waist apron instead of the full body one on all the other uniforms. His heels were even different. Instead of the cute Lolita shoes he had sleek black heels. 

Eren wouldn’t say it out loud after all the fuss he had made about it, but he looked damn good in his outfit. Mikasa and Armin came up behind him in the mirror. Armin put his hands on Eren’s shoulders.  
“Wow. Levi’s going to lose it when he sees you.” Armin said.  
Mikasa chuckled.  
“I think they’re both in for a surprise today.” She said.  
Armin began ushering Eren away from the mirror and out of the room.  
“We still have a lot of setting up to do and we need all hands on deck.” Armin said as he pushed Eren out the door of the theater arts room.

As soon as Eren entered the assigned room for the cafe all movement stopped. All eyes were on him and he blushed heavily under the attention. A low whistle resounded throughout the room that Eren suspected came from Historia’s alpha, Ymir who had come to help set up. Of course, he was too shy to look up and see for sure. The ear shattering screech that followed was definitely Hanji though.  
“Eren! You look like a full course meal!” They wailed.  
“H-Hanji...” Eren squeaked in embarrassment.  
It only got worse as Hanji invaded his personal space and spread their hands out across his chest. Eren jumped at the sudden contact.  
“Wow, I read it in biology books, but male omega’s really are devoid of body hair...fascinating!” They said in awe.  
Soon Hanji was down on the ground poking at Eren’s legs through his fishnets.  
“Amazing. So smooth.” They mumbled.  
Eren was mortified by the examination Hanji was giving him. He tried to step back, but they had an iron grip on his leg. People in the room were giggling over the entire ordeal and Eren wished he could disappear.  
“Moblit!! Moblit! I need my journal!” Hanji screeched at full volume.

A possessive growl sounded from the door way. An intense scent filled the room leaving everyone tilting their heads in submission and had Hanji backing the hell away from Eren, head tilted and eyes down. Eren felt frightened. He whimpered as the smell got closer to him. His eyes were closed, he’d closed them out of pure embarrassment when Hanji was examining him, now they were squeezed shut in fear. As the scent engulfed him something about the powerful smell was familiar. He relaxed a little and realized that the scent was changing and rapidly becoming one of comfort and protection. A hand was placed on his cheek and he couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling into into it and burying his nose into the Alpha’s wrist. That smell was intoxicating.  
“I didn’t realize you were one of the maids.”  
Eren knew that voice. His eyes flew open to find none other than Levi Ackerman standing in front of him looking like the worlds sexiest man. He was wearing a well tailored butler outfit complete with a striped grey vest, shiny black shoes, black slacks, and a black coat with two long coattails. Eren spotted a pair of white gloves being held in Levi’s free hand.  
“I-I was roped into it b-by Hanji.”  
Eren cursed his stuttering self. Thank goodness Armin had sprayed him down that morning or everyone would be smelling his attraction to Levi. The man really had no right to look as good as he did, what with his hair slicked back and all.  
“I uh...didn’t realize you were going to be a butler.” Eren stated.  
“Yeah. I had a similar Hanji problem.” Levi said.  
Hanji gave a timid wave and a nervous smile. Though Levi’s scent had calmed a good amount, traces of his earlier intensity still hung in the air.  
“I guess I’ll be stopping by your cafe on my break then.” Levi said as he removed his hand from Eren’s cheek, slipped on his white gloves, and turned to walk away.  
“O-okay.” Eren managed.

Levi didn’t turn around at Eren’s reply. He just kept walking away like an aloof badass. Eren was rooted to his spot, trying to process everything that had just happened. It wasn’t like Levi to lose control like that. Sure, he got angry, but he never let his scent become that overwhelming. Even though he had a naturally strong scent he always kept it in check. Everyone in the room was loosening up as Levi’s scent faded to nothing, but Eren still felt stuck.  
“Ooh! Things are heating up!” Hanji cheered.  
Suddenly everyone one was talking and they were all talking about Eren.  
“Twenty bucks says they’ll be all over each other by tonight.” Ymir exclaimed.  
Eren wanted to fade into oblivion as everyone started debating when and where he and Levi would hook up. The day had barely started and he was more than done.


	2. Maid to Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up and opening the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or if this feels too short.

The room had really come together. Eren was pleasantly surprised by the transformation into a maid cafe. The white board had the word “Welcome” written across it in huge black letters. Armin was the one who wrote it as he had the best penmanship out of everyone in the room. There were pink curtains fastened to the board being pulled back with black ribbons to reveal the welcoming text. All the desks had been moved to a vacant class room and round tables had been set up. They were adorned in pink table cloths and each one held two cranes made out of black napkins as the centerpiece. Historia had been the one to hand craft the cranes and everyone was fascinated with her skills and elegance. Eren tried his hand at a crane, but even with Historia’s guidance it still came out looking more like a boat than a bird. That was ok though, he was perfectly content to laminate menus instead. 

“Here you go Eren!” Hanji said with enthusiasm.  
They placed a stack of printed menus in his open hands.  
“Just head down to the teachers lounge and get these babies laminated.”  
“Is it ok for me to go in there?” Eren asked.  
“Of course! I asked ahead of time. Now hurry along! It’s almost show time!”  
Eren nodded his head as he was literally pushed out of the room and into the hallway. He couldn’t help but spare a glance at the open door across from them. He bit his lower lip, eyes searching the butlers, and clutching the menus close to his chest.  
“Looking for someone?”  
Eren was so startled by the sudden interruption he ended up dropping his stack of menus. He scrambled desperately to pick them up from the floor at his feet. Hanji would be upset if he ruined her hard work with the dirt from the school floor.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
A giant senior alpha bent down in front of Eren and began picking papers up off the floor without even being asked. That’s just the way Erwin was, always a gentleman.  
“It’s ok. I wasn’t paying attention.” Eren said.  
“I noticed. So was I right to assume you were looking for someone?”  
“N-no.”  
“Were you perhaps looking for Levi?”  
There was a beat of silence before Eren opened his mouth to change the subject. Maybe he was looking for Levi, but he wasn’t going to tell Levi’s best friend that. Nope.  
“So you’re a butler too?” Eren asked.  
He noticed that Erwin was dressed up more so than usual. Erwin was the type to wear slacks and a button down everyday to school. Sometimes he even wore a bolo tie. Eren always wondered why that was. It wasn’t like the way Erwin dressed was going to affect his grades or anything, but he never bothered to ask. It had to be some kind of personality trait.

Today Erwin was dressed in a basic black suit and tie combo. He also had white gloves on like Levi did. Glancing back at the butler room, Eren realized everyone was wearing the same thing as Erwin. Black suit and black tie, but Levi had been wearing a different style of coat and a different colored vest underneath. It was interesting that Levi had been singled out. Eren had a feeling it was Hanji’s idea. Probably something about him being the strongest alpha in the school.  
“Yes, I’ll be working the beta and alpha cafe today,” Erwin said in answer to Eren’s question, “I had heard you’d be a maid. Hanji went on about it for hours. They really favor you.”  
“Trust me, I know.” Eren remarked.  
Erwin chuckled before standing back up to his full height. The blonde man was scary tall. Eren felt a little intimidated lookin up at him from the floor. He held the menus he picked up in one hand and attempted to stand up. Had it not been for the fact that he wasn’t used to heels, the attempt would have been successful. He stumbled less than gracefully before Erwin grabbed him by the arm to steady him.  
“That’s quite the getup you have on.” Erwin commented.  
“Hanji’s idea, Armin’s design.” Eren informed.  
“Well, they did a good job.”  
Eren felt his face flush.  
“Are you hitting on him shit brows?”  
Erwin turned to see that Levi had appeared behind him. Eren hadn’t smelt him coming and was disappointed to realize that meant he was now wearing a scent blocker of some sort. Eren loved Levi’s scent. It was like an ocean breeze with a strong underlying musk to it.  
Heaven help Eren if he got a whiff of that scent.  
“I wasn’t hitting on him, I was simply complimenting him.” Erwin defended.  
Levi didn’t look too convinced. In fact, he almost looked angry. His facial expression may have been neutral, but his eyes said otherwise.  
“Does it bother you if I hit on him?” Erwin asked.  
Levi narrowed his eyes at the blonde.  
“Of course it does. The kid gets harassed enough as it is. He doesn’t need your giant ass adding to the mix.” He said.  
Eren would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed with Levi’s answer. He had wished for Levi to declare him as his omega. He wished he would’ve said to back off and release that same possessive scent from earlier. Eren hated his dumb teenage brain for concocting such a fantasy and filling him with hope. Levi wasn’t his alpha and he’d probably never be. There were just so many omegas in the sea that were more of a catch than he ever could be.  
“Were you headed somewhere?” Levi asked him.  
“Oh, yeah. I was going to get these laminated.” Eren replied and held up the menus for Levi to see.  
If he sounded slightly upset no one said anything about it. He took the stack of papers from Erwin and thanked him for helping pick them up. As much as Eren wanted to stay and talk with Levi he had a task to complete and he needed to get it done soon. He took his leave and headed in the direction of the teachers lounge.

The lounge was on the other side of the school. Eren’s heels clicked against the white tile and echoed off the lockers. This particular area of the school was devoid of people, a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle going on at the other end.  
Eren felt creeped out by the emptiness and the dim lighting. He picked up his pace and was relieved to see the desired room come into view. Eren tested the handle and found that the door was unlocked. He was glad Hanji hadn’t lied about asking for access to the teachers lounge. He really didn’t feel like walking all the way back to the festival area to hopefully find a janitor with a spare key. That was too much work and he had wasted enough time with Erwin already. Eren stepped into the lounge and flipped on the lights. They stuttered a moment before coming to life and brightening up the room. It was your typical break room with tables, a fridge, and a microwave, but there was also a wall of cubbies all labeled with different teacher names and in the corner was the lamination machine. As he approached the machine Eren quickly realized he didn’t know how to use it. It took a moment of clicking random buttons and cussing under his breath before he figured his shit out.  
“Fucking finally.” He mumbled as the first of the menus came out.  
Eren picked it up to review his handy work. Nifa’s design was very pretty. They were printed on white paper with a black damask border and Sasha’s menu items listed in pink cursive font. Eren’s lamination was the icing on the cake or at least he liked to think so. He smiled to himself feeling a small sense of accomplishment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sasha! Put the frosting down!”  
Eren had come back to chaos. Someone thought it was a good idea to leave Sasha alone with the food. He was currently trying to get her to give up the buttercream frosting so that they could finish preparing the cupcakes.  
“But Eren it’s so good!” She whined around a spoonful of sugary goodness.  
“Yes, but we need that for the-don’t you dare stick your used spoon back in there!”  
Eren made a grab for Sasha’s arm, but she lifted the frosting above her head like it was a game of keep away. Eren was about ready to go hunt down his beta friend Connie and let him deal with Sasha. It was well known that her boyfriend was just about the only one who could handle her when she got like this. Suddenly the container of frosting was plucked from Sasha’s hand and she screamed a bit dramatically.  
“Mikasa! Why?!” Sasha yelled out.  
“It’s for the cafe.” Mikasa stated.  
Eren sighed in relief. Any longer and Sasha would have double dipped, ruining the frosting for everyone.  
“Thanks Mika.” He said as he was handed the container.  
“You’re welcome. Sasha who was dumb enough to put you on food duty?” Mikasa asked.  
“Ymir said I could do it.” Sasha answered.  
Eren rolled his eyes because of course Ymir did. The alpha girl took way too much pleasure in making things difficult for other people. They were on a tight schedule and didn’t have time for that kind of nonsense. Eren was slightly surprised at how much he was beginning to care about the cafe. He’d been having fun helping everyone set up and the excitement was contagious. He really wanted the day to be a success. That meant he needed to keep Sasha as far away from the food as possible.  
“Ten minutes until we open for business!” Hanji yelled from the front of the room.  
They released an excited squeal and began flitting around making sure everything was perfect. As excited as he was to see their little maid cafe open, he was still nervous about people seeing him in his dress. He just hoped his mom wouldn’t show up with a camera.

Ten minutes flew by in a flash. Hanji had sent Sasha out to advertise the cafe before running across the hall to check on the butlers. Eren was curious to see how that cafe turned out. He imagined a classy black and white theme to match everyone’s outfits, well everyone but Levi anyway. The thought of the alpha made Eren’s heart skip a beat. He said he’d stop by on his break and Eren couldn’t wait for that moment. He wanted to see more of Levi in his butler look and hopefully that scent blocker had worn off enough to allow Eren a small whiff of his alpha scent. A spritz of moister hit his neck unexpectedly causing him to jump. He turned around to see Armin holding his beloved spray inches away from his face.  
“What the hell Armin? You scared the shit out of me.” Eren said.  
“Sorry,” Armin said sheepishly, “you were starting to smell.”  
Eren understood Armin’s concern, but some warning would be nice.  
“It’s just a precaution. Mikasa and Ymir are sticking around to make sure no one disrespects the omegas.” Armin stated.  
Eren approved of that. He was sure nothing bad would happen, not everyone was so driven by instincts, but you could never be too sure.

It wasn’t long before their first customers walked in. There were some beta sophomores Eren didn’t recognize, an elderly couple, and a familiar strawberry blonde omega.  
“Petra!” Eren called out.  
He quickly made his way over to her and guided her to a table.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be across the hall to see Oulo.” Eren said as he handed her a menu.  
“Oh I see enough of that fool already. I wanted to see the maids and mostly I wanted to see you in your dress.” Petra said with a sweet smile.  
Eren wondered how Erwin and Petra knew he would be working the cafe, but Levi didn’t. They were all apart of the same clique. It was almost like they kept it a secret. Eren wanted to ask and almost did until something caught his attention. Walking into the maid cafe was someone Eren did not want to deal with today. Taking a seat at the nearest table was none other than Reiner Braun.


	3. Maid With Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serving guests and baking things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. What is editing lol

“Eren?”  
Petra’s soft voice snapped Eren’s attention back to her. She twisted in her seat to get a look at the culprit behind his distraction. Reiner was seated at the table closest to the door. He wasn’t accompanied by anyone and appeared to be doing something on his phone. Petra turned back to Eren, understanding clear in her warm eyes.  
“Don’t worry sweetie, if he tries anything we can tag team.” She said with sincerity.  
Eren smiled down at her. Petra truly was a great friend and he knew that, despite appearances, a fight with her could be dangerous.  
“Thanks Petra. I just wish I didn’t have to worry about getting harassed. I wanted to enjoy my day without any problems.” Eren said.  
“I understand. It’s a shame people like him don’t realize you’re more than a hot body.”  
“I wouldn’t say I’m hot.”  
Eren rubbed at the back of his neck. He felt a blush creeping up and making its way to his cheeks. It was one thing to have strangers hitting on him, but it was something else entirely to have people he knew compliment him in such a way. Petra giggled.  
“Oh shut up. Have you seen yourself? Just look at those legs.” She gushed.  
“Was there something I could get for you?” Eren asked.  
He was determined to steer the conversation away from himself. Petra giggled a bit more at his discomfort before picking up her menu and scanning it over with a mock serious expression on her face. She tapped a finger against her chin and hummed as she contemplated the choices.  
“The lemon pound cake sounds delicious and I think I’ll take some tea to go with it.” She announced.  
Eren nodded in agreement. The lemon pound cake did sound delicious and you could never really go wrong with tea.  
“Good choice. I’ll go grab that for you.” Eren said.  
He spared one more glance over at Reiner’s table before walking off to take care of Petra’s order. Historia was talking to Reiner and Ymir was lingering close by. He kind of felt bad that Historia had to wait on the alpha, but he knew that Ymir wouldn’t let anything happen. Besides, from what he could tell, Reiner seemed to be treating Historia like an actual person if her tinkling laugh and beautiful smile were anything to go by. 

As Eren picked the perfect slice of pound cake for Petra, he felt someone walk up behind him. Rather than say anything, they stood there in silence. One sniff and Eren knew who it was without even looking.  
“Quit being a creeper Mikasa.” He said as he poured Petra’s tea.  
“I’m not.” Mikasa defended.  
Eren turned around to see the ebony haired alpha looking concerned.  
“Reiner’s here.” She stated.  
“I noticed.” Eren said.  
He began his walk back to Petra’s table. The tea sloshed around alarmingly in its container as Eren attempted to walk carefully in his heels. Mikasa followed, falling into step next to him.  
“If he so much as looks at you wrong I’ll snap his neck.” Mikasa all but hissed.  
It was obvious that she was in mama bear mode. Eren had to laugh. Didn’t she know that a lot of people would probably be looking at him wrong while he was dressed in a sexy maid outfit? Top of the class and she didn’t even stop to think about that before going along with whatever Hanji had in mind. If only Reiner wasn’t one of the people to ogle him though. Of all the alphas in the school, the huge blonde was the only one to actually put his hands on him. Eren made it a point to avoid him as much as possible, but unfortunately Reiner always found a way to sneak up on him. One day Eren would kick him in the balls and laugh at his misery. One day.  
“Who are those people?” Mikasa asked.  
Eren looked over to see that two more had joined Reiner at his table. One was an obviously tall male with dark brown hair and the other was a small blonde girl who looked like she was bored with the world. Eren had never seen them before in his life, but Reiner was talking to them like he’d known them all of his.  
“Petra do you know who those people are?” Eren asked as he and Mikasa made it back to the omega’s table.  
Eren placed a black paper plate down in front of Petra. On the plate was a hearty piece of the lemon pound cake with a plastic fork sitting next to it. He put the plastic cup full of tea down besides the plate and watched as Petra’s eyes lit up at the sight of her cake before she turned to look at the people Eren was referring to.  
“Friends of his, I’m guessing? He did transfer from another school right?” She asked Eren in return.  
“He came from somewhere outside of town.” Mikasa answered in his place.  
“I heard it was some kind of strict private school where they wore uniforms with arm bands based on their secondary genders.” Petra whispered before popping a bit of pound cake into her mouth.  
Mikasa took a seat, clearly interested in the gossip. Eren rolled his eyes as the two girls whispered back and forth. He never understood why people got so much enjoyment out of spreading rumors.  
“Can I get you anything else Petra?” Eren asked.  
More people had walked in and Eren knew he should tend to multiple customers at once to keep things running smoothly.  
“Not at the moment, but I might be wanting another slice of this cake later. It’s so delicious!”  
Eren smiled at Petra’s enjoyment and damn that cake really did look delicious. The white icing dripping down the top and onto the plate was calling him name. Perhaps he was starting to get a little hungry. The amount of food he ate was ridiculous sometimes, but his mother always said it was because his body needed the nutrition. Eren would have agreed with her if he wasn’t constantly shoveling junk food down his throat. Sweets were his jam.

Eren couldn’t believe his luck. There was one specific table that hadn’t been served yet and that table was being occupied by a bunch of teachers. Eren didn’t mind the staff at the school, in fact, he was on good terms with most of the teachers, but there was one that he couldn’t stand and that one teacher happened to be sitting at the unattended table. Eren only hated Mr. Dawk, his biology teacher, because he swore Mr. Dawk hated him. It was in the way he sneered at Eren and the way he always went extra hard on Eren. He was almost always keeping Eren after class to berate him for any thing he might have deemed bad classroom conduct and he seemed to think that Eren needed to see him for tutoring every week. Fuck that shit. Eren did nothing wrong and his grades were passing. There was only one student Mr. Dawk hated more than him and that was Levi. However bad it was for Eren, it was worse for Levi. Call Eren crazy, but it only made him detest Mr. Dawk that much more. Taking a deep breath and putting on a sweet smile, Eren walked up to the teacher filled table. Sitting with Mr. Dawk was the varsity football coach Mr. Shadis, the head band director Ms. Brzenska, and principal Zackly.  
“Hello, how can I help you today?” Eren asked.  
“Mr. Jaeger, I didn’t expect you to be participating in the cafe.” Principal Zackly said.  
“A friend talked me into it.”  
“Must be quite the talker to convince someone as stubborn as you to join in.” Mr. Dawk commented.  
Eren had to bite his tongue. Saturday or not, it would still be inappropriate to cuss out a teacher.  
“I assume it was Zoë who talked you into it. They’re particularly good at getting people to budge.” Ms. Brzenska chimed in.  
“A little too good.” Eren said with a chuckle.  
There wasn’t much small talk to be made at the table between Eren and the teachers so he made quick work of taking their orders and getting them together. He needed a cupcake, two double chocolate brownies, a tea, a lemonade, and a water. It was a bit much to carry all at once so he had to make multiple trips.  
“A true waiter can carry several plates at once.” Mr. Shadis said.  
“But I’m not a waiter, I’m a maid.” Eren replied.  
Shadis just shook his head in amusement as Eren finally got eveyone their orders. He was about to ask if their was anything else he could do when Hanji grabbed him by the shoulders.  
“I need to borrow this pumpkin, Nifa will be helping you for the remainder of your stay!” They shouted as the pulled Eren away from the table.  
“Hanji?!” Eren yelped.  
“There’s an emergency!” Hanji cried.  
Eren pulled free from their grasp and whirled around to face Hanji. Fear was beginning to settle into him. Had someone gotten hurt?  
“We’re running low on double chocolate brownies!” Hanji whined.  
Eren was about ready to smack the crazy beta. They had him scared that something more serious was going on. A frustrated sigh left his lips.  
“Not that I was enjoying serving Mr. Dawk, but what do you need me for?” He asked.  
“I need you to go into the culinary room and get another batch going ASAP!”  
“Why me?”  
“Why not?”  
Eren was sure he could feel a headache coming on. Hanji was insane and they’d probably follow Eren around until he caved and made the damn brownies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The culinary room was right next door to the classroom the cafe was set up in. Eren held the brownie recipe in hand and walked up to the door. The small glass window in the wooden structure allowed him to see that the lights were already on inside. He opened the door and was surprised to see Levi sitting at one of the rectangular tables, his head resting in one hand while the other picked at his phone. His gloves were laid out on the black tabletop nice and neat.  
“Umm...” Eren said because that was all he could think to say at the moment.  
Levi looked up from whatever he was doing, surprise briefly flickered in his blue eyes.  
“What brings you in here?” Levi asked in that distinct tone of his.  
“Hanji sent me to make more brownies.” Eren replied.  
“Hoh? They sent me in to make more tea.”  
Levi’s eyes narrowed. Eren could tell he was thinking something, but he wasn’t sure what. He didn’t want to disturb his thought process though so he proceeded to one of the available ovens lined against the wall and began to set up as quietly as possible. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor told him that Levi had gotten up. The sound of perfectly polished shoes tapping on the tile told him that Levi was making his way towards him.  
“Do you need help?” Levi asked from behind.  
“I think I’ve got it.” Eren replied.  
Levi came up beside him and plucked the recipe from his hand. He hummed as he read the list and bumped Eren aside with his hip.  
“Go to the fridge and grab three eggs, milk, and a stick of butter.” He said.  
Eren walked over to the fridge located at the back of the classroom. Next to the fridge was a small three compartment sink where a couple of dishes were sitting out to dry. He did what he was told and watched as Levi opened the cabinet next to the oven to pull out some flour, cocoa powder, and some other ingredients needed for the mix. Eren didn’t really need the help, but he wasn’t going to complain when it was Levi standing next to him and removing his coat. Levi rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

“Eren you put too much chocolate chips.” Levi chided.  
Eren looked into the bowl of brownie batter and frowned.  
“I don’t think so.” He said.  
Levi sighed and pointed at a line on the recipe laying next to the mixing bowl. He tapped the paper with his index finger.  
“It says one cup not two handfuls.” Levi stated.  
“No harm in a little extra.”  
“Not everyone is trying to send themselves into a diabetic coma brat.”  
Eren snorted. As they were working Eren noticed that Levi’s scent was starting to come through the blocker he applied earlier. Eren used the excuse of examining the batter to lean in closer and get better access to the scent he craved.  
“Brat...”  
Eren jumped a little and was caught off guard by the whisk Levi was shoving into his chest.  
“Get mixing.” He said.  
Eren grabbed the bowl and started to whisk the batter. It was fine at first, but the thicker it got, the more muscle it took to keep whisking. He didn’t know baking could double as a work out. While he whisked Levi checked on his tea, the pot had begun whistling some time ago. Eren was disappointed by the sound because once Levi had what he needed he’d be back to work at the butler cafe and Eren had no idea when Levi’s break was supposed to be. He was enjoying his time with the alpha and didn’t want it to end so soon. Feeling satisfied with the batter Eren poured it into a square baking pan and stuck it in the oven. He took the mixing bowl and hopped up onto one of the tables. The front of his dress coming up to reveal more of his thighs as he did so. Maybe he imagined it, but Levi eyed his legs for a brief moment.  
“What are you doing?” Levi asked.  
Eren let his legs swing slightly and ran a finger against the inside of the mixing bowl. He pulled it out and stuck the batter covered digit into his mouth.  
“Mmmm.” He hummed with a smile.  
“Really.” Levi said.  
“It’s so good!” Eren replied.  
“You’re acting like your friend Sasha and get down off the table and use a chair.”  
Eren completely ignored Levi for some more of the delicious remaining batter. What could he say? He had a sweet tooth.  
“You’re ridiculous.” Levi stated. 

The smell of brownies filled the air around them. Levi was now sitting up on the table next to Eren despite his earlier reprimand. The mixing bowl was still in Eren’s arms. There was still some chocolate smeared in it, but Eren had his share of raw batter already.  
“I can’t believe you actually served that shit face.” Levi said.  
They had been talking about their day so far and Eren mentioned that Mr. Dawk had stopped by the cafe. He left out the detail about Reiner stopping by though. He knew Levi didn’t get along with the alpha especially when it came to Eren.  
“I can’t believe Olou bit his tongue taking an order.” Eren said.  
“You can’t believe that? All he ever does is bite his tongue. I’m surprised he still has one.”  
Eren laughed. It was a true statement.  
“I bet it’s fun out there.” Eren said as he looked out the windows above the ovens. From where they were sitting they could see tents set up and people walking around. It looked like there were games to be played and things to buy. Eren wanted to check it out at least once before the end of the day.  
“I’d rather be in here.” Levi stated.  
Eren turned to look at Levi and found himself staring into ice blue eyes. He didn’t realize how close he was to Levi until now. Something in the room changed in that moment. There was a tension in the air as Eren stared at Levi and Levi stared back at him. That ocean breeze scent danced around Eren teasingly, the underlying musk making his omega beg for more. Levi’s nostrils flared momentarily. Eren wondered if his own scent had broken through his blocker. He wondered if he could lure Levi in with it.  
“Eren...”  
Levi’s voice was lower than usual. A shiver ran up Eren’s spine and he leaned in closer to the alpha.  
“What the hell is taking so long?!”  
That irritating voice broke the spell. Whatever was happening between them was over as Eren whipped his head around to see Jean, AKA Horse Face, standing in the doorway. The alpha male was dressed in the same attire as Erwin. Apparently he was working the butler cafe as well.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your eye fucking, but we need that tea and you’re taking too long.” Jean complained.  
Levi shot him a death stare, his scent slightly angry. The younger alpha held his hands up in a placating manner.  
“Just come back soon.” Jean said before taking his leave.  
Levi sighed and jumped off the table. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and went to grab his coat. Eren watched him get ready and shove his gloves into one of his coat pockets. He grabbed his tea pot and walked back over to Eren.  
“I’ll see you later brat.” Levi said as he extended a hand towards Eren’s face.  
Levi ran his thumb over Eren’s bottom lip and pulled it back to reveal a small bit of chocolate batter smeared onto his skin. Levi stuck his thumb into his mouth and sucked the batter off.  
“Sweet.” He said before turning and walking out the door.  
Eren blushed. How long had that batter been stuck to his lip?


	4. Maid of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gains confidence and quickly loses it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters getting shorter or is it just me?? Sorry for the poor quality of this one, I don’t know why I had such a hard time writing it. Expect a lot of mistakes, I’m supposed to be doing something else and didn’t have time to proof read.  
> Ps. I could’ve sworn it was Isla, but apparently it’s Ilse...

Eren’s head was resting in the crook of his arm, laying on the surface of the table. Upon reentering the cafe, Eren noticed that his group of friends had occupied a table at the back corner of the room. It looked like Sasha had come back inside and brought Connie with her. She had a plate full of goodies and was fighting off Connie’s sticky fingers. Armin was sitting with a book open in front of him and Mikasa’s head was in the palm of her hand as her eyes lazily scanned the room. Eren made his way over and pulled out a chair without saying anything, sat down, crossed his arms over the table top, and let his head fall onto them with a long groan leaving his mouth.

He was frustrated. The way Levi had been so close to him, the way his scent swam around him, it was too much. All Eren could think about now was having that scent clinging to his skin and mixing with his own. Eren knew he smelled like hibiscus tea with his own natural sweetness seeping into it. He wondered if paired with Levi’s ocean breeze they could create a tropical getaway, a paradise, a little island all of their own. It was safe to say that Eren wanted to be scent marked. He wanted Levi to grab him and rub their scent glands together, marking him as taken. The thought of being marked in scent led Eren’s mind to another kind of mark. The kind of mark that was much more permanent, the kind that signifies mates. Another groan fell from his lips. He was in too deep.  
“What’s wrong Eren?” Sasha asked around a mouthful of food.  
“Jaeger is upset because I ruined his moment with Levi.” Jean’s voice sounded from behind Eren.  
Eren lifted his head and turned to see the horse face standing behind him wearing the worlds most shit eating grin.  
“Wait? Levi was with you in the culinary room?” Armin asked.  
“You should’ve seen them. I’m glad I walked in while they still had their clothes on.” Jean commented.  
“Our clothes weren’t going to come off!” Eren exclaimed a bit too loudly.  
His face turned a deep shade of red as a few people in the cafe turned to look at him.  
“Wait, what happened?” Armin asked curiously, closing his book and looking at Eren expectedly.  
“Nothing happened,” Eren explained with a pout, “Levi was making tea so he helped me make the brownies.”  
“You’re forgetting the part where you guys were getting ready to do it right on the table.” Jean added.  
“Ew gross! You didn’t do it on the table you made the brownies on did you?!” Sasha questioned with her nose wrinkled in disgust.  
Next to her Connie was snickering like a child hearing a dirty joke for the first time, Armin looked a bit uncomfortable with the topic of discussion, and Mikasa was narrowing her eyes at Eren like she was trying to figure out if he did anything with Levi or not. Sasha pushed her plate away with an over dramatic gagging noise that had Connie doubling over in laughter. Even Armin was chuckling behind his hand now.  
“We didn’t do anything. Jean’s just being an ass.” Eren angrily stated with a cross of his arms.  
“Calm down Jaeger, I’m only teasing.” Jean replied.  
He pulled a chair over from a nearby table and swung it around, straddling it and crossing his arms over the back. Jean was sitting near Eren and was too close for the omega’s liking. He could smell the alpha’s scent and it wasn’t anywhere near as alluring as Levi’s. He really didn’t want Jean’s scent infiltrating his nostrils when Levi’s smell still lingered in his nose.  
“So nothing happened?” Mikasa asked.  
“No. Of course nothing happened. Why would Levi want to do anything with a freak like me?” Eren asked sadly.  
The entire group groaned in unison. Mikasa even rolled her eyes and Connie went so far as to face palm himself. Eren didn’t understand what he said to elicit such a reaction from his friends. He looked at them in genuine confusion and slight hurt.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Eren, please just ask Levi out.” Armin stressed.  
“Yes please! I’m tired of hearing you complain and pine after him. It’s kind of depressing.” Sasha said before stuffing a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.  
Eren watched as the crumbs fell messily onto the plate and some scattered onto the table. A chocolate chip smeared across Sasha’s mouth and she wiped at it vigorously with the back of her hand, making it worse. Eren couldn’t help but think about how disgusted Levi would be. He’d probably storm off only to return with a napkin in hand to clean the offending area then he’d demand Sasha go wash her face. The thought made Eren smile. His alpha was such a clean freak. No...not his alpha.  
“He won’t want to go out with me.” Eren stated matter of factly.  
“Are you really that dense?” Jean asked.  
“Eren, he’s my brother so trust me when I say you should just ask him out.” Mikasa said.  
“What’s the worst that could happen? He rejects you and leaves you feeling heart broken and embarrassed?” Connie asked.  
Eveyone shot Connie a “dude really” look. He was right though and Eren wasn’t to sure he wanted to put himself through that kind of pain. It was one thing to think that your crush wasn’t interested in you, it was another to actually hear those words.  
“Just go for it. The way he was looking at you, I’m sure he’ll say yes.” Jean stated.  
Eren wanted to make a sarcastic comment back about Jean sounding like he actually cared when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled up from his seat.  
“Sorry sweetie, but I don’t believe you’re on break yet.” Hanji stated.  
Eren yanked his arm free and smoothed out his dress. He gave Hanji a puppy dog look in hopes of being able to sit down for a little longer. His feet were killing him and it had only been a few hours. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand in his heels without losing the use of his feet afterward.  
“Oh no! Don’t make those eyes at me,” Hanji said as they covered their eyes with their arms and looked away, “Mina is running three tables at once so get your booty out there and get helping!”  
Eren sighed in defeat as Hanji skipped away. Mina did look a bit overwhelmed and Nifa was already busy with a new customer. Eren scanned the room and noticed that Historia and Ilse were gone.  
“I gotta get back to work.” Eren said.  
“Wait! Let me spray you again. Your scent has gotten really strong.” Armin insisted as he reached into the pocket of his baby blue cardigan to pull out his bottle of scent blocker.  
Eren shook his head.  
“No thanks. Too much of that stuff leaves a sticky residue and I hate it.” He said before turning and leaving the group.  
He could hear Armin calling his name in the background, but he wasn’t up for being sprayed again. The sticky residue was uncomfortable and besides, Eren wanted to feel normal. He shouldn’t have to worry about his scent attracting unwanted attention and if it did he’d just use his heels to his advantage.

Eren’s eyes landed on the table near the door. With Historia officially on break someone needed to serve the guests that were sitting there. Just his luck, those guests were Reiner and his friends. Eren wondered why they had stuck around the cafe for so long before he realized that the teachers were still at their table too. The way they were talking amongst themselves Eren figured it was just a nice place to hang out and eat a snack. He took a deep breath before approaching Reiner’s table and willed himself to smile instead of glare.  
“Everything good over here?” Eren asked.  
“Yeah, thanks. Oh, but can I get some more tea for Bertholdt over here?” Reiner asked as he pointed his thumb in the tall guy’s direction.  
The tall guy, Bertholdt, smiled at Eren.  
“If it’s not too much trouble...” he added to Reiner’s request.  
“Of course not. I’ll be right back.” Eren said.  
Just by standing near them Eren could tell that Bertholdt was a beta and the blonde female was an alpha. So far this Bertholdt guy seemed really nice. He sounded a bit nervous talking to Eren, probably afraid of meeting new people. As Eren poured the tea he wondered what the blonde girl was like. She seemed bored and unapproachable, but Mikasa had given off similar vibes the first time they met and she turned out to be one of Eren’s best friends. He walked back over to the table and gently placed the cup down in front of Bertholdt who thanked him with a warm smile.  
“So you’re really an omega?” The blonde girl asked.  
“That’s kind of why I’m here.” Eren replied.  
“That’s interesting.” She stated.  
“I was shocked when I found out about him too.” Reiner said to the girl.  
“Yeah well, that didn’t stop you from putting your hands all over me.” Eren mumbled just loud enough for his guests to hear.  
Both of Reiner’s friends looked at him in shock. Even the blonde girl had big wide eyes at Eren’s statement.  
“What? Why would you do something like that?” Bertholdt asked.  
Reiner shrunk beneath his question. Eren watched in fascination as the alpha actually looked ashamed. The blonde girl shook her head in disapproval, her eyes emphasizing the action.  
“Don’t give me that look Annie... I can explain...” Reiner began.  
“Anyway, if you guys need anything else just let me or any one of the other maids know.” Eren quickly stated before walking away.  
He didn’t want to stick around for their conversation. What was there for Reiner to explain? That he was a pig? If anything, it made Eren feel better to know that even Reiner’s friends disapproved of his actions. Hopefully they’d tear into him with their words. Eren was fully ready to check on the teachers, kind of anyway, when he caught a glimpse of Levi in the room across the hall. From what Eren could see, they had a black and white set up going on. Levi was walking with a tray perfectly balanced on one hand with two drinks sitting on top of it. Eren stood and watched as the alpha elegantly made his way to a table just out of Eren’s sight. A sigh escaped his lips as the alpha disappeared. Maybe he should take his friends advice and just ask him out already. Mikasa even said he should and Eren trusted she knew her older brother pretty well. Maybe he did have a chance. He was beginning to feel confident and decided to sneak across to the other room before the feeling left him. Eren glanced around looking for Hanji before he deemed it safe to leave the cafe. He spared a glance at the teacher’s table and was glad to see they all looked content at the moment. All except for Mr. Dawk who gave Eren a look before going back to the conversation his colleagues were having. With that Eren made his way across the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The set up to the butler cafe was extremely similar to that of the maid cafe. There were round tables with black table clothes covering them. On top of those tables were vases filled with white, probably plastic, roses. The white board at the front of the room said “Welcome Masters” in big elegant letters. Around the board was a basic black boarder made of fabric. It was simple, but it pulled the room together. Eren looked around in awe. They had done a really good job on the room. Levi was sitting at a table with Ilse. Apparently this is where she disappeared to, but why was she sitting with Levi? Levi wasn’t the type to give his time to just anyone yet here he was talking to the freckled omega and sipping tea all nonchalant. Ilse seemed extremely interested in what Levi was saying and leaned in closer to him. Eren couldn’t help but think how cute she looked with her big hazel eyes and the style of her dark hair. She had it down with half of it tucked behind her ear, a few pieces fell free and framed her face. The maids dress only served to make her look cuter with all its ruffles and the way she was leaning forward accentuated the shape of her boobs. Eren wondered if Levi liked that. Did Levi want a female omega with big boobs as a opposed to a male freak with a flat chest? Eren glanced down at himself briefly. He was pretty toned under his clothes, but his pectorals were nothing compared to a woman’s breasts. Then there was the matter of what was between his legs. Eren was quickly losing his confidence as Levi and Ilse continued to chat and look cozy with each other. Eren felt his stomach drop when he saw Levi pull a white rose from the centerpiece and hand it to Ilse. She giggled as she accepted the plastic carnation.  
“Eren?”  
Eren tore his eyes away to see the alpha senior, Mike, standing beside him with concern in his eyes.  
“You smell upset.” He said.  
Eren waved his hand in front of him in an attempt to brush off Mike’s observation as well as clear the air between them of his scent. Eren couldn’t be sure how well it would work because when it came to scents, nothing got past Mike.  
“I’m fine. I uh just came to see what it looked like in here.” Eren stated a little too quickly.  
Mike narrowed his eyes and looked in Levi’s direction.  
“You were staring at them pretty hard.” He commented.  
Eren couldn’t deny that. He also couldn’t keep his eyes from watering up. His perfect alpha had chosen someone. He should have known it wouldn’t be him. Levi looked away from Ilse and noticed Eren and Mike. He excused himself from his company and began walking towards them only to be intercepted by Olou. Eren didn’t know what Olou wanted with Levi, but he was glad for the disruption. He didn’t think he could talk to Levi at the moment. Not with this weight sitting on his chest and the tears threatening to spill over. Without a word Eren turned on his heels and practically ran out of the room. He stumbled a bit in his shoes, but otherwise kept going. He could hear Mike calling after him as he crossed the hall and fell through the door of the maid cafe.  
“Eren?!” Mikasa caught him before he hit the ground and helped him right himself.  
He sniffled a bit and put on a fake smile. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, making him more determined to keep it together. He had a feeling his scent was giving him away, but it hadn’t broken through his blocker enough to alert the entire room of his sorrow. Just the people close to him.  
“Sorry Mikasa, I cant seem to walk right in these damn shoes.” Eren said with a hollow laugh.  
“You’re upset about something. What happened?”  
Of course Mikasa wouldn’t believe his bullshit, but he didn’t want to talk about. He knew it was rude, but he ignored her completely and headed towards an unattended table. Hopefully working the cafe would get his mind off of things and keep Mikasa’s questions at bay.

Eren had taken the orders of an elderly couple that managed to put a smile on his face. He couldn’t help but laugh at the way they argued like, well...like an old married couple. Mikasa had followed Eren around at first asking if he was alright. He continued to lie because now was not the time to have an emotional melt down. At some point the alpha girl finally let him be. Eren breathed a sigh of relief and continued to pour the drinks for his elderly couple. He could finally have some peace and quiet from the constant nagging. Well, he would have if Armin didn’t decide to take a shot at figuring Eren out. The coconut looked worried as he hugged his book to his chest.  
“Go ahead. Ask me what’s wrong.” Eren said in mild irritation.  
“I saw you go across the hall. I’m guessing this has something to do with Levi.” Armin responded.  
Why did the little bookworm have to be so observant all the time? Eren put the pitcher of tea down and picked up the plastic cups. Armin followed silently as he approached his current table. The elderly woman smiled at him with kind eyes.  
“Thank you sweetheart.” She said.  
The old man adjusted his ascot cap and tilted his head in Eren’s direction. He picked his cup up with shaking hands and took a long sip before placing the cup back down and nodding in approval.  
“You know, when I was your age I was a stunner just like you,” The woman said with a far away look in her eyes, “I could’ve had any alpha I wanted with the snap of a finger.”  
“Somehow she ended up with me.” The old man said with a chuckle.  
Eren smiled fondly at the two. He could totally see how the woman would have been attractive in her youth. Her face still held a hint of her younger self and her eyes still dazzled. Eren felt a longing in his chest at the way the couple was looking at each other.  
“I wish I could have the alpha of my choice...” Eren stated forlornly.  
“Oh honey, I’m sure you can.” The woman replied.  
“No, I don’t think he’s interested. I think there’s someone else.”  
Eren didn’t know why he was spilling everything he was working to keep in to an old woman he hardly knew, but he was. He could see Armin’s face go from surprised to confused in his peripherals.  
“Did you try asking?” The woman questioned.  
“No, I didn’t get the chance, but I saw him with another omega.”  
“You saw Levi with someone?” Armin asked.  
Eren nodded in reply. He could feel his dam breaking. He couldn’t stop picturing Levi handing Ilse that rose. He couldn’t help, but wonder if she’d come back covered in his scent, the way he wanted to be.  
“Are you sure about this? That doesn’t sound right.” Armin said his brows furrowing in thought.  
The old man put a warm hand on Eren’s arm, old alpha instincts kicking in to comfort the sad little omega.  
“It’s his loss,” The woman said with a punctuated sip of her tea, “he doesn’t known what he’s missing out on. You’re gorgeous and you have such a personality going on. Keep your chin up. There’s plenty of fish in the sea for you.”  
The woman snapped her fingers and gave Eren a playful wink. She was right. It was time to stop pining for someone who didn’t see him and move on. He’d have to harden his heart and cast his line out again. Eren gave a sharp nod of determination and willed the pain in his chest to go away. This was Levi’s loss, not his.


	5. Maid You Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting and some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I don’t feel like I executed the idea for this chapter very well. I hope it’s not too bad.

“Hey there handsome, have you been helped yet?”  
The words sounded awkward and clunky coming out of Eren’s mouth, even to himself, but he smiled nonetheless and leaned forward on the table and slightly intruded on the alpha’s space. The smell that the other male gave off reminded Eren of some sort of seasoning spice, maybe one his mother had used in a Mexican dish. It was overwhelming, but Eren thought if he was around it enough he could get used to it. The alpha male that couldn’t decide what part of Eren to focus on, the skin of his chest or his big bright eyes, was a junior with scruffy blonde hair, glasses, and some facial hair coving his chin. Eren couldn’t quit place his name, but he knew he’d seen him before.  
“Uh, no I haven’t been helped yet.” The alpha answered.  
“I’m sorry, but do we have a class together or something?” Eren asked in complete curiosity.  
“We have gym together. You hit me in the back of the head with a volley ball once and got me sent to the nurse.”  
Eren winced at that bit of information. He remembered this guy now. He could still hear the shrill sound of the coach’s whistle blowing directly in his ear followed by his grating voice yelling something about unnecessary roughness. Meanwhile his victim, by accident of course, was being escorted to the nurse with the help of another student. Eren got benched after that and it had sucked because it was the one day out of the week that the omegas could actually share the court with the alphas. Every other day they took the alphas out to the field and kept the omegas inside or vice versa.  
“Ouch.” Eren said as he found the guilt preventing him from using his words.  
“It’s ok. I think I was more impressed than anything. You put so much force into that hit it was like you were out for blood.” The alpha said with a genuine laugh.  
Eren relaxed at the sound. This was going pretty well, whatever it was. Truth be told Eren wasn’t too sure what he was doing or why he was doing it. Well, ok maybe it had something to do with Levi cozying up to Ilse and maybe it also had something to do with that elderly woman’s advice.  
Eren just wanted to prove that he didn’t need Levi. He shouldn’t be chasing someone when someone could be chasing him. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe he was only acting this way because part of him hoped Levi would show up, be overcome with jealousy, grab Eren, drag him into a private place, and mark him like his life depended on it. Eren looked over towards the doorway, a habit he’d grown over the course of the day, and felt his heart shattering further when he realized Ilse still hadn’t returned.  
“Uh you ok?”  
Eren was forced away from his thoughts by the voice of the male in front of him. The look he was being given reminded him that he wasn’t supposed to be feeling sad about this. He was supposed to forget Levi and have some fun with the alphas and maybe some of the betas around him. He just wanted to feel good about himself instead of like a rejected omega.  
“I’m fine. Just a little hungry.” Eren half lied.  
His hunger was present, but he knew damn well it wasn’t the reason for his momentary space out. He forced that sweet smile back onto his face and scolded himself for allowing Levi to still plague his thoughts. It’s not like they were ever together anyway, but his omega didn’t seem to want to let it go. It kept Eren feeling down and unwanted. So he focused on the person in front of him instead of the person across the hall.  
“So what can I get you?” Eren asked in a voice he hoped came across as enticing as he once again leaned forward into the alpha’s space.  
“Oh uhh, I’ll take a brownie and some tea.” The alpha replied with a light dusting of blush appearing on his face.  
That blush did wonders to Eren’s waning self esteem.  
“Sure! Coming right up!” He replied and took off with a pep in his step.  
It was kind of stupid. He knew he was considered attractive. Otherwise he wouldn’t have to worry about people getting handsy in the hallway, but something about getting a reaction out of an alpha of his choosing made him feel almost powerful in a way. He had to wonder once again if what he was doing was actually wrong, but what was so wrong with making himself feel better?  
“Eren.”  
He hadn’t even made it to the desserts yet and he was already being stopped.  
“Mikasa.” He replied.  
“What are you doing with that alpha?”  
“What do you mean? He’s a guest so I’m serving him.”  
He knew what she meant, but he wasn’t going to say it. You didn’t stick your chest in the face of someone you only wanted to get food for.  
“You were awfully close. It kind of looked like flirting.” Mikasa stated with concern seeping into her usual mono tone.  
Kind of looked like flirting? Eren was working way too hard for it to only “kind of” look like flirting.  
“I’m just exploring my options.” He replied.  
“What do you mean? Something did happen with Levi, didn’t it? What did he say to you?”  
“Nothing. He didn’t say anything to me.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
Eren sighed in frustration. He understood Mikasa was just concerned, but he didn’t want to have to tell the story again. It was kind of hard to move on when he had to keep reliving his heart break.  
“He was with someone when I went to go talk to him. He’s chosen an omega.”  
“That doesn’t make sense. He wouldn’t be with anyone else.”  
Confusion overtook Mikasa’s delicate features as she seemed to fall into deep thought. Even as Eren began walking towards the desserts again she stayed rooted to her spot. He didn’t get why she was so confused by this revelation. Turns out she didn’t know her brother as well as she thought she did.  
Eren grabbed a paper plate and placed a brownie on top. The treat smelled heavily of chocolate and was still warm enough for the chocolate chips inside to ooze out onto the plate. The smell overtook his senses and he licked his lips at the thought of biting into the perfectly baked treat. A light tapping on his arm pulled his attention away from the delicacy in front of him. He turned around, fully ready to come face to face with Mikasa, but we surprised to see a cute little red head looking back at him instead.  
“Nifa? What’s up?” Eren asked in surprise.  
The red head seemed to be struggling with her words and her cheeks tinted pink.  
“Um so...I thought you and Levi had a thing for each other.” She said almost awkwardly.  
Eren was a little taken aback by her statement. He and Nifa got along well, but they didn’t exactly hang out and talk about their love lives or anything. Not that Eren had a love life to discuss anyway.  
“I’d rather not talk about Levi right now, if that’s ok.” Eren replied bitterly.  
“Oh. Sorry...”  
Nifa took a deep breath before asking her next question. There was a look in her eyes almost like disappointment.  
“Are you really interested in him?” She asked as she turned and eyed the table he was currently helping.  
Eren felt a twinge of sympathy in his chest. He knew the look she was giving the alpha, it was probably a look he’d worn multiple times. When she looked back to Eren he could see that certain kind of fear on her face. Fear that she’d lose her love to someone else.  
“You know him?” Eren asked.  
Though he already knew the answer.  
“We have theater arts together and we’re both in the VFX club.” She answered with a small dreamy smile.  
“Here,” Eren said as he shoved the brownie plate into her empty hands, “take this over to him along with some tea. He seems like a really nice guy.”  
Nifa beamed up at him and quickly got to work filling a cup with tea. Eren felt a sense of happiness knowing that he’d done the right thing. The only problem was now he didn’t know what to do with himself. He wasn’t sure what tables needed tending to.  
“Oh! Can you take care of that table by the window for me? They were still going over the menus when I approached them.”  
It was as if Nifa had read his mind. Eren’s eyes immediately fell on the table she was referring to. It was perfect.

“See anything you like?”  
Unlike his first attempt, Eren’s words were like vocal honey. They dripped onto the table before him and caught the attention of its occupants. Three males. Two betas and one alpha. Eren was only familiar with the blonde beta, Thomas, who sat behind him in Geometry. The other two males at the table weren’t half bad looking and they smelled decent at best.  
“Something sweet maybe?”  
Thomas and the alpha had their eyes glued to Eren, like he was some kind of ethereal being who had graced them with his presence. Meanwhile the other beta at the table didn’t seem fazed by his flirtatious manner at all. The alpha, a burly guy with long chestnut hair that was slicked back, let his eyes roam ever Eren’s form unabashedly. Normally Eren would fidget and feel uncomfortable under such a gaze, but not this time. So long as he didn’t take it too far, everything would be fine and he held the power this time.  
Eren let his fingertips graze over the surface of Thomas’ back. The touch was feather light and teasing as Eren moved to stand beside the beta. The poor blonde was a blushing mess. As Eren got close the alpha male began producing a scent that was meant to attract attention. He was very obviously trying to gain Eren’s interest.  
“So did we decide on anything?” Eren asked sweetly.  
“Uh I was umm...”  
Thomas couldn’t seem to form a proper sentence. Eren wondered if maybe he should ease up on the beta. The way the alpha was exuding his scent, Eren thought maybe he should ease up on the both of them.  
“So, what can I get for you today?” Eren asked less flirty and more friendly.  
The beta who was uninterested in Eren was the first to order.  
“Just a lemon pound cake please.”  
Eren smiled at the male and nodded. He turned his attention back to Thomas. The blonde wasn’t as red anymore, but he was still obviously flustered.  
“And for you?” Eren asked.  
“The same.” Thomas answered meekly.  
Eren put a hand on his hip and cocked it to the side. The pose accentuating his form as he finally gave the alpha all of his attention.  
“What about you Mr. Alpha?”  
Eren allowed himself to practically purr the question. So much for easing up.  
“I’m not sure if what I want is available on the menu.” The male stated with a sly smile.  
“That’s a shame. Maybe if you come back later it’ll be available for you.”  
Eren was feeling bold. Way too bold. He even tossed in a wink and quickly regretted it as the alpha licked his lips in anticipation of what Eren had promised. The way his eyes traveled over him again, it was like he was being undressed. He was beginning to wonder if he’d bit off more than he could chew with this one.  
“Alright, I’ve seen enough!”  
An angry voice sounded as Eren’s arm was not so gently grabbed and he was dragged away from the table.  
“Ow! What the hell Jean?! Let me go!” Eren demanded.  
“Historia! Will you take over this table please? Eren and I need to talk.” Jean called out to the petite blonde across the room.  
Historia looked at them both with concern in her ocean blue eyes, but nodded and went about her business anyway. Eren attempted to get his arm free, but found himself being dragged towards the table he and his friends had sat at earlier. Mikasa appeared like a deadly ninja and brutally grabbed Jean’s wrist. She successfully freed Eren and fixed Jean with a look that could give Chuck Norris nightmares.  
“What the hell is the matter with you?!” Eren whisper yelled not wanting to draw attention to the conversation.  
“I could ask you the same. Damnit Mikasa you can let go, I’m not going to hurt him.” Jean gritted out in pain.  
Mikasa dropped her hold on Jean, but continued to glare. Her protective nature was obvious in her scent. It seemed she was more upset about Eren being man handled by Jean than Eren himself.  
“What are you even still doing here Jean? I thought you went back to the butler cafe already.”  
Eren’s tone was nothing short of annoyed.  
“I did, but Levi asked me to come check on you. He said he smelled how upset you were when you ran out of the cafe earlier.”  
Eren didn’t think his scent had reached Levi at all, but apparently it had. That was surprising to Eren considering Levi was with Ilse at the time. Typically an alpha would be completely oblivious to most scents when they were in such close proximity to their chosen mate. That person’s scent became the center of their attention, making sure their mate was happy, healthy, and overall it made them feel at ease. The same could be said for omega’s. Eren chalked it up to the fact that his damn scent was just naturally strong. No matter the reason, why hadn’t Levi come check up on him himself?  
“Why didn’t he come over here himself if he’s so concerned?” Eren voices his question.  
“Because Hanji is over there and won’t let him out of their sight. You know how they get.”  
That explained why it was so calm in the omega cafe. It also perfectly explained why Levi would send Jean over to check on Eren. Hanji could be relentless and if they wanted Levi to stay put in the butler cafe, they’d make it happen.  
“Fine, but why the hell did you drag me over here?”  
Eren really wanted to know what gave Jean the right to treat him the way he just did.  
“Because, I came over here to check up on you and what do I see? You throwing yourself at any guy in arms distance.” Jean stated harshly.  
“I wasn’t throwing myself at them,” Eren defended, “I was just having fun. Innocent flirting.”  
“Fun? Eren do you really think it’s fun for people to be toyed with like that? You’re making these guys think they have a chance and I heard what you said to the alpha you were just with. That was anything but innocent.”  
“What does it matter to you?”  
“Wait, what did he say?” Mikasa asked Jean.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
Eren was quick to answer. Because it didn’t matter. He didn’t do anything wrong.  
“Look,” Jean said sounding more concerned than anything now, “Believe it or not I’m just looking out for you. It’s a dangerous game you’re playing. I hate to break it to you, but being an omega makes things complicated. It sucks, but not all alphas have control over their beasts and not all alphas will be ok with you implying things just to turn them away.”  
Eren didn’t respond to that. He knew Jean was right. He felt a little lost for control when he saw that alpha lick his lips the way he did. When he’d basically violated him with his eyes. All he wanted was to feel good about himself. How did he wind up feeling like shit yet again? Like a slap to the face, Eren caught sight of Ilse waltzing back into the maid cafe. There in her hair, tucked pretty behind her ear, was a crisp white rose. It wasn’t fair.  
“Eren?” Mikasa asked softly.  
His sudden sadness had Mikasa and Jean exchanging a look with each other. Eren knew they were going to ask what was wrong.  
“I’ll stop with the flirting. I have to get back to work.”  
His voice sounded so defeated. He walked away before they could start in with their questions. For some reason Eren couldn’t be stop his eyes from wandering in Ilse’s direction. She looked over the moon as she talked to Historia. It wasn’t fair.

The teachers had finally left leaving their table empty. Eren knew it was only a matter of time before someone came in and occupied the space. Still at their table was Reiner and his crew. It was amazing how long they’d stuck around. If it were up to Eren, he’d leave the second he was done eating and spend the rest of his day outside. He spared a glance towards one of the windows and caught a glimpse of the festivities being held. A small chuckle escaped him as he spotted Sasha running through the crowd with some kind of food item in her mouth. Connie was hot on her heels. She was supposed to be attracting guests to the cafe, but it looked like she was just causing mayhem. Eren’s eyes traveled up to the sky. It was the kind of sky that promised perfect weather. The sun was half hidden behind the large cumulus clouds floating by. A sign of fair weather.  
“I’m sure Hanji will let you go on break next.”  
The sweet voice and the sweet scent next to him caught him off guard. Eren didn’t realize he’d zoned out so badly.  
“Didn’t mean to startle you.” Historia apologized.  
“It’s fine.” Eren mumbled.  
“You haven’t been yourself for a while now.” She stated.  
Eren just shrugged. It felt like he’d been on an emotional roller coaster that kept getting stuck at the worst parts. Curse his overly sensitive omega side.  
“I have something on my mind. I saw something I wish I didn’t.”  
“Oh. Well I won’t push if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m here if you do.”  
The petite blonde put a gentle hand on Eren’s arm and gave a comforting squeeze. He couldn’t help but smile at her in that moment. She truly was an amazing and understanding friend.  
“Thanks.” Eren replied.  
She offered him one of her goddess like smiles before she left him to himself. Eren took a deep breath and willed himself to focus. He figured he should probably check on Reiner’s table since they were still there. His feet were beginning to throb and he really had to fight the urge to rip his high heels off and throw them out the window.  
“Everything good over here?” He asked the group in front of him.  
“Everything was great. We’re actually getting ready to leave.” Bertholdt answered.  
Eren couldn’t say he was too surprised when Annie stood up and walked out with only a slight nod in Eren’s direction. Bertholdt stood up next and wow he really was tall.  
“You ready Reiner?” Bertholdt asked.  
“Give me a minute.” Reiner said with a look at Eren.  
“Sure.”  
Now that his two friends were gone Eren was left with only Reiner at the table. He couldn’t tell what the alpha was thinking as he stared at Eren. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable.  
“I saw you with those guys.” Reiner stated.  
“Yeah, so?”  
“I feel left out of the fun. What makes them so special?”  
Eren couldn’t believe Reiner was being serious right now. When would this dumbass just leave him alone? Jean failed to mention in his little protective rant that there were alphas like Reiner who would get jealous over an unclaimed omega giving someone their attention. Of course Reiner had been watching. Of course he would comment on it.  
“I think we’re done here.” Eren declared.  
He began to walk away, but Reiner caught his wrist. Eren yanked himself out of Reiner’s grasp and glared at him with all the fire he could muster up in his eyes.  
“Don’t you dare touch me.” He seethed.  
Reiner put his hands up in a placating manner.  
“You’re disgusting you know that? Do your friends even know the real you? How could they tolerate a pig like you? Maybe they’re just as bad.” Eren raged.  
At the mention of his friends Reiner’s scent began to shift into one of anger.  
“You don’t know me or my friends Jaeger and if you-“  
Reiner’s words were cut off by the sound of a fist slamming down onto the table. Mikasa’s anger overtook Reiner’s in a heart beat and began to spread out across the room. People were starting to stare and grow agitated under the power of her scent.  
“Out.” She said with a voice like ice.  
Reiner didn’t say anything as he obeyed her command. He gave Eren one final glare before exiting the room. Eren heard the sound of Armin’s spray bottle before he even saw the coconut coming. He was spritzing Mikasa with a worried look.  
“What happened?” He asked.  
“I saw Reiner grab Eren.” Mikasa answered.  
“Are you ok Eren?” Armin asked.  
“Yeah just pissed.” Eren answered truthfully.  
This day was proving to be too much. It was fun at first, but now Eren was ready to leave. He just wanted to go home, put on some comfy clothes, and eat his feelings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
People continued to walk into the cafe. A familiar face came through the door and Eren felt glad he’d stuck around.  
“Marco!” He greeted in genuine excitement.  
The freckled beta waved back as Eren practically ran up to him. He threw his arms around Marco and pulled him in for a friendly hug.  
“I haven’t seen you since you moved half way across town! It’s been too long!” Eren exclaimed.  
He hadn’t seen his friend in the longest time and it was a shame. Marco was one of the nicest people around, a saint, a freckled Jesus.  
“What brings you back?” Eren asked.  
“Ah, I wanted to see Jean work the butler cafe.” Marco said with a blush.  
He and the horse face had been dating for a good while now. Eren was happy for them. The two balanced each other out extremely well.  
“You look amazing by the way. Jean mentioned you’d be working the maid cafe.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I bet you’ve made some heads turn today.”  
Eren rubbed at the back of his neck. He may have attracted some attention throughout the day. He wasn’t about to get into that though. Eren pulled a chair out from the nearest table for Marco to sit. Only for the beta to shake his head no with a guilty smile.  
“I’m actually heading across the hall. I just wanted to drop in and say hi, but I’d like to hang out later if you’re available.”  
Eren nodded in agreement. He was slightly disappointed Marco couldn’t stick around and chat, but hanging out later would work. It might actually be better.  
“Sure! We can get the whole group together.” Eren decided.  
“That’d be fun. Did you have anything in mind?”  
“Maybe we could-“  
Eren’s sentence cut off as he caught sight of Mina coming in from across the hall. She was giggling and talking with a group of girlfriends, but it wasn’t the female that had his attention. It was the item she was holding in her hand. A single white rose.  
“There’s something I need to do...” Eren said in a rush before leaving his friend standing alone.

“Where did you get that?”  
Eren startled the group of girls, but he didn’t really care. Mina was holding a rose just like the ones they had at the butler cafe, the one Levi had given Ilse.  
“Across the hall.” Mina answered.  
Yes, I know that, but I mean who gave it to you?”  
If Eren sounded crazed he didn’t care. All he cared about was figuring out what was going on. Had Levi given Mina a rose too? Was he just handing out roses to all the pretty girls? What did this mean? Eren needed to know.  
“Oh! Hanji is making the butlers give a rose to any of the maids that attend as guests. They said something about it being cute. I got mine from Erwin.”  
Mina blushed and all her friends giggled. They started blabbering about how dreamy Erwin was and how they couldn’t believe he was still single. Mina went on about his chiseled features and how great he had smelled. Eren snapped his fingers in front of her face to bring her back to the matter at hand.  
“So all the butlers are handing those out?”  
“Yeah....”  
“Do they sit and talk with you or do they just serve you like any other customer? Mina I need answers!”  
Eren didn’t even realize he had grasped onto her shoulders until she brought a hand up to nudge Eren’s grip away. She was looking at him like he’d lost his mind. Her friends all wore similar expressions.  
“They serve you like any other customer...Eren are you ok?” Mina asked.  
“I’ll let you know the answer to that in a little bit. Thanks though.” Eren mumbled out in a rush.  
His mind was racing trying to process what he’d just been told. His feet were already taking him in the direction of the room across the hall.  
“He’s weird.”  
Eren heard one of Mina’s friends say behind his back. He didn’t care though. What he cared about was whether or not he’d just went through all that emotional suffering for nothing. Screw getting over Levi, there was a chance he was still single and Eren was ready to pounce on it. The only thing confusing him was why Levi had been sitting and talking with Ilse when Mina clarified that the butlers simply served them like any other customer. On top of that Eren didn’t get a rose when he visited the cafe. Then again he didn’t exactly stick around long enough. Eren came to a halt in the middle of the door frame. He looked into the room and saw Hanji following Mike around and talking his ear off about something. He didn’t see Levi, but maybe if he got closer he’d spot the alpha. Eren wasn’t sure what he would say though. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself and either be wrong about what he saw earlier or be right and have to relive that crushing heart break. He could attempt to casually work it into the conversation. Eren practiced in his head how he’d bring the topic up to Levi as he slowly got closer to the butler cafe. When he reached the entrance he stopped yet again. He hadn’t quite figured what to say, but that was to be expected given the other room was only a few feet away. Eren peered through the doorway and scanned the room. Erwin, Mike, Jean, Oulo, Eld...where was Levi?  
“Hey Brat.”  
Eren jumped and made an embarrassing noise. He was not expecting someone to pop up behind him and he certainly wasn’t expecting that someone to be Levi. It was freaky how he and Mikasa could sneak up on people like that.  
“L-Levi! Wha-what are you doing out here?!” Eren screeched.  
Levi raised an eyebrow. There was that look like Eren had lost his mind again.  
“I went to take a piss. What’s up with you?” Levi asked with his perfect eyebrow still raised in question.  
“I uhh was actually hoping to talk to you.”  
“Is that why you came in earlier? I saw you, but you left before I could reach you. You were pretty upset when you ran out.”  
“I saw you with Ilse and when you gave her that rose I thought maybe you two had gotten together, but then Mina came in with a rose and told me it’s some thing Hanji is making you guys do and I thought maybe I had been wrong, but you were sitting with Ilse and she looked so happy and...are you guys together?”  
Eren took a deep breath in. The words had just rushed out of his mouth like the vomit he couldn’t hold in anymore. Smooth Eren, real smooth. Levi’s face was unreadable and the silence that stretched out between them was unbearable. Eren opened his mouth to speak, but was hushed by one of Levi’s smooth fingers coming up to rest on his lips. Eren kept his mouth shut. Levi removed his finger and motioned with his head for Eren to follow him into the culinary room. Levi shut the door behind them once they were inside, effectively hiding them from the outside world.  
“You seriously thought I was romantically interested in Ilse?” Levi asked.  
“...yes.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Well when I saw you two together...”  
Eren trailed off. Had he really been wrong?  
“Eren, what you saw was Ilse interviewing me for the school paper. She’s finally been given the headlining article and she wanted to write about the cafes. She said she’d interview the maids at the end of the day.”  
It was an interview. Not a date. Levi was still single. Eren had never felt so relieved in his life. The embarrassment of jumping to conclusions took a back seat to his happiness.  
Without warning Eren was pushed up against the wall near the door. Levi’s arms had him caged in place and the alpha was so close Eren could feel his breath on the skin of his face.  
“Why did that bother you so much?” Levi asked in a low whisper.  
“I-“  
Eren was finding it hard to speak. Levi’s scent was so strong and distracting. The proximity of the alpha and the serious look on his face had Eren’s brain short circuiting.  
“Why did it bother you? Do you...want me to be your alpha?”  
Eren was weak at the knees. That’s exactly what he wanted and damnit that’s what he was getting. Barley able to speak Eren let out a needy sounding yes.

Levi could only blink at Eren. The question and the answer left them both stunned into silence. The humming of the air conditioner sounded louder than an airplane flying over in the quiet that had settled over them. Eren blinked back at Levi wondering what this would mean for them. What if Levi was only kidding around?  
“Did you just say yes?” Levi’s question broke the silence into a million little pieces.  
“Yes. Yes, I want you to be my alpha...please...”  
Eren was vaguely aware of how desperate he sounded. His inner beast was going crazy at the prospect of being claimed by an alpha. Not just any alpha either.  
Levi leaned up and brought his lips to Eren’s ear. His breath was hot against his flesh and made a shiver run down Eren’s spine. Their necks were so close. Just a little more and their scent glands would be touching.  
“I’ll be your alpha.” Levi stated.  
He nudged at Eren’s cheek with his nose, silently telling him to angle his head. Eren complied and tilted his head thus exposing his scent gland. Levi’s chest was flush against Eren’s and the croon that left the raven vibrated through them both. Levi pressed his neck against Eren’s. The action making his breath hitch. Slowly Levi began rubbing his scent gland against Eren’s. He was gentle in his actions, his croon intensifying as he did so. Eren soon started purring uncontrollably. The sound caused Levi to mark him more desperate and frantically than when he’d started. Their scents were combining into one and slowly shifting from something innocent to something sensual. Eren whined in need and grasped the front of Levi’s coat for dear life. Levi’s neck left Eren’s only to be replaced by his mouth. He sucked and lapped at Eren’s skin in an animalistic manner. They were both losing control. Eren moaned as Levi continued to taste him and he felt the first drop of slick leave his body. Levi shoved his knee between Eren’s legs and grasped his hips. Eren let his own hands travel up and down Levi’s sides. He was desperate to feel more of his skin and frantically started tugging at the dress shirt he’d neatly tucked into his slacks. Levi relinquished Eren’s neck and slammed his lips against Eren’s. It didn’t take more than a second for Eren to respond to the kiss. It was sloppy and heated. It seemed like they were trying to consume each other through the action.  
A loud banging on the door had them breaking apart from each other. Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the door, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace as he tried to catch his breath. Eren whined again as he too attempted to get oxygen back into his lungs. He was deeply upset by the sudden stop of their actions. Levi growled as another series of loud bangs sounded on the door.  
“I can smell you and my son in there Levi! I’m not afraid to walk in on you and put a stop to this!”  
That voice hit Eren like a bucket of cold water.  
“Honey, please tell me you’re both decent. Your father isn’t kidding about walking in there.”  
That voice too. Why oh why did his parents have to show up at this very moment? Eren dropped his head onto Levi’s shoulder and groaned. He really didn’t want to open the door.


	6. Maid a Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some awkwardness and some cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy everyone! Hehe it feels like I haven’t posted in forever.  
> So this chapter is unedited and the only excuse I have is laziness, but oh well. Also I’m attempting a different format from now on. Let me know what you guys think I really really appreciate the comments! :)

Eren wondered what his life would be like if things were normal. If he were a beta or maybe even an alpha. Scratch that, being a beta sounded like a much better option out of the three dynamics. It had the least amount of baggage to deal with. If only he was a beta instead of what he was.He wouldn’t have to worry about horny alphas, he wouldn’t have to mind his scent, there would be no excruciating heats to suffer through, he wouldn’t attract attention everywhere he went, and he probably wouldn’t have lost it so easily when Levi had scent marked him. Unfortunately, Eren was anything but normal. He had to go through all of the above and now here he was, awkwardly standing in front of his disapproving parents. The stench of sex, or what would have been sex, still hung heavy in the air.

“Have you any idea what you both were doing?” Eren’s father demanded as he went hard core into dad mode.

Yes. Yes, Eren had a very good, very clear idea of what they were about to do. It played through his mind and made his face heat up at an alarming rate. While his body had been excited just a moment ago, all of that had faded and left him feeling uncomfortable and a bit sticky. His parents standing but a few feet from him did nothing to help the situation.

“Well?” His father asked again, arms crossed.

“I-“

Eren didn’t know what to say in this moment. He wondered if this was one of those rhetorical questions that his father usually threw at him when he was in trouble. Answering those questions only seemed to get him in more trouble so he decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut. Levi on the other hand...

“We were about to have sex.”

If Eren’s face had been red before, it was the deepest shade of crimson now. His mother looked a little taken aback by the crude nature of Levi’s honesty and his father looked...well his father looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

“I know that’s what you were about to do! I can smell it in the air!” His father barked.

Eren closed his eyes and prayed to whoever would listen that Levi didn’t follow up with a “then why did you ask”. That would be the typical Levi answer, but now was not the best time for sass. Anything of the sort might end up with his father in handcuffs and Levi in a hospital. Or maybe it would be the other way around considering how strong the dark haired alpha really was. Hopefully they wouldn’t find out.

“I apologize for crossing that line with your son.” Levi spoke again.

Eren’s father took a deep, hopefully calming, breath. He opened his mouth to speak only for Eren’s mother to interrupt.

“Please understand we’re just concerned for you both.”

Her voice was gentle and soothing compared to his father’s angry and booming vocals. Her hazel eyes were warm and the honesty of her statement was written in them, clear for everyone to see.

“Honey,” she directed her words at Eren. “I know your body might be telling you things, but there’s a deep emotional attachment that comes with this kind of intimacy, especially for an omega. You’re just not ready for that kind of thing at your young age. I’d hate to see you go through a heart break with that kind of weight.”

Eren felt his mother was right deep down. He imagined he wouldn’t take it too well if Levi decided Eren wasn’t right for him after all. The thought alone made his heart ache, if they’d been intimate his omega would probably crumble into a pile of dust. He’d eventually move on, but it would be a painful process.

“And what if you’d bitten him?”

She continued, this time addressing Levi as she spoke.

“It would have made things much more complicated. I know you both have strong feelings for each other and I want you to explore them, but I also want you both to hold off on anything of this sort until you know without a doubt that this is it. Not to mention you could have gotten him pregnant, then what would you two have done?”

Pregnant? Eren didn’t even think of that. He’d never even really given babies much thought. Sure if he saw a cute one out in public he might “aww” and ask to pinch it’s cute baby cheeks, but he’d never really thought about a baby of his own. A baby of his and Levi’s making. Now the image of a pudgy little thing with light blue eyes and inky black hair was all he could see. Or maybe they’d have Eren’s green eyes with Levi’s dark hair. Either way they’d be adorable and he’d love them with his entire being. He couldn’t wait to see him, he decided he wanted a boy, attempting to crawl for the first time, to see him dressed in a cute Christmas onesie with the words “baby’s first Christmas” written in candy cane lettering, or humming him the same lullaby his mom used to sing to Eren himself when he was a small child. Yes, little Jeremiah Ackerman would be the light of his life and-

Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Eren was getting ahead of himself. He’d been known to get carried away, but this...this was so carried away, so far ahead that even his future self was telling him to slow the fuck down.

“I take full responsibility. I only meant to scent mark Eren, but I lost control to my alpha and as a result Eren ended up responding to my pheromones.”

Levi’s voice snapped Eren back to the present like a rubber band. The alpha was addressing his parents with such poise and grace. Eren didn’t understand how the alpha was so cool in this type of situation.

“I knew this would happen.” Eren’s father grumbled.

“Grisha, it takes two to tango. It’s not entirely Levi’s fault. Had Eren fought the urge harder, he may have been able to make a better decision. Though I had hoped I wouldn’t have to worry about this.” His mother stated.

“I knew this whole maid thing was a bad idea to begin with. Just look at what they have him wearing! There’s too much skin showing and why is the front of his dress so short?!”

His father waved a frantic hand in Eren’s direction. He looked so scandalized by Eren’s outfit that it was kind of hilarious. Now that it’d been brought to his attention, Eren ran a hand down the black material of his dress in an attempt to smooth it out. When Levi had grabbed onto his hips he’d also begun to pull upwards and bunch up the fabric apparently. It was a bit wrinkled and out of place, but nothing too bad. Not like the number Eren had done to Levi’s own attire. The alpha’s dress shirt was messily hanging half way untucked and the vest Levi wore, along with the front of his coat, had been scrunched awkwardly up his abdomen thanks to Eren not bothering to get rid of those articles of clothing first. Upon further inspection he realized he’d somehow managed to knock a coat button undone. The pair of them had to be a sight to see.

“Why don’t I take you to get cleaned up,” Eren’s mother said as she walked forward and grabbed his hand. “Your slick is probably making you uncomfortable now isn’t it?”

Eren swore his face burst into flames.

“Don’t be embarrassed! It’s a natural part of your body that helps-“

“Ok! Let’s just go to the bathroom!”

Eren was desperate for this to end. His mother had begun walking them toward the door when she stopped and turned around. With a loud clap of her hands and a cheery smile she addressed the other two men in the room.

“Levi why don’t you accompany Grisha to the maid cafe once you’ve fixed yourself up? Sit, have some tea, and make some conversation.”

“Carla I-“ Eren’s father began.

The smile on his mother’s face turned from genuinely friendly to deceivingly sweet in seconds. Eren knew what that look meant. It meant his father was doomed.

“We’ll join you both when we get back.”

That tone left no room for arguments.

 

Few words were exchanged between Eren and his mother. At the most he’d told her that the restroom at the other end of the school would offer more privacy. The lack of communication left Eren with a twisted feeling in his gut. This whole situation was awkward and uncomfortable. His mother had caught him red handed plenty of times in life. Stealing change for gum balls, eating cookies before dinner, trying to tear the bottom of his Christmas gifts open to sneak a peek, copying homework, lying about fighting, and other mischievous things. This however felt like it bore a heavier weight than any of his previous misconducts and he hated it.

The silence that followed them through the empty hall was merely verbal. Eren’s mother hummed a tune as she followed him to the nearest restrooms. He immediately recognized it as a piece by Tchaikovsky. More specifically it was from act 2 of Swan Lake. For as long as he could remember, she always took him out to the ballet at least twice a year. One of those performances was always The Nutcracker, it had become their Christmas tradition, and more than once it had been to a performance of Swan Lake. Eren enjoyed the beauty of the music and the ethereal way the dancers moved about the stage. He also enjoyed the feeling of being completely immersed in another world, but the main thing he loved about it was how happy it made his mother. Eren had been told multiple stories of her days as a ballerina. She often reminisced with him. It was her passion. She began classes at age 6, she performed with her hometown’s theater group in her teens, and she even attended a prestigious college for performing arts, full scholarship, but nothing ever came of it. Now in need of a distraction from current reality and with her continuous humming, Eren couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Hey mom?”

His voice was small. The feeling of awkwardness at being escorted to clean off his slick still smothered him. Hopefully, the conversation would help restore some kind of normalcy.

“Yes baby?”

Good. Hearing his mother answer in her usually tone was all he needed. Like nothing had ever happened.

“Why did you stop dancing?” Eren questioned, curiosity lacing his words.

“Because I had you.”

Eren stopped in his tracks, his mother bumping into him at the suddenness of the action. Whatever he had been feeling was replaced by ugly guilt and growing sadness. He’d been the reason she stopped? He was the reason she gave up her dream, her passion, her chance to become a star? He turned to look at her, hurt and remorse overtaking his features.

“Oh! Baby, no! I didn’t mean it to sound like that.” She rushed out as she grabbed his hand and gently stroked it.

“But...”

“I stopped because I wanted to be the best mother I could for my precious angel and in my mind, that meant dedicating myself one hundred percent to you.”

Eren’s mother smiled at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

“You love ballet so much though, you still do, so...why? You could’ve had someone watch me while you were busy. You didn’t have to throw your life away for me...”

Eren couldn’t help the tears that sprung to his eyes or the thickness that coated his throat. He loved his mother so much and knowing he’d robbed her of her life, it hurt.

“You could’ve been someone. You could’ve been a star.” He added.

His mother grabbed both his hands now and squeezed them tightly. There was a fire in her golden eyes, but it wasn’t one of anger or hatred.

“Eren Jaeger you listen to me, I did not throw my life away. I traded it in for a new one. As much as I love ballet, it could never compare to how much I love you. As soon as you were placed in my arms I knew you were my true purpose in life and I followed that calling. I don’t regret for one second being there for you every single moment and watching you grow into the beautiful young man you are today. Do you understand? Besides, you don’t have to be a star to achieve greatness. I think I’ve done something extraordinary raising a child. Don’t you?”

She gave Eren that signature warm smile of hers. All he could do was nod his head in reply. The whirlwind of emotions were making it difficult to properly talk.

“Oh baby, I’d hug you, but I don’t want to ruin the scent marking Levi left on you.” His mother said with a smirk.

Eren felt his face turning red. He was actually glad she didn’t ruin the scent marking. He wanted to smell like Levi for as long as possible. There was also the fact that an alpha could get very irritated if their markings were messed with when the relationship was still so fresh. Eren really didn’t need Levi starting a fight with his mother.

“Thanks mom.” Eren said with a shy smile.

She let go of his hands and turned him back in the direction they were headed.

“Now let’s hurry along. Your father and alpha are waiting.” She said as she pushed him forward.

 

Eren looked at himself in the mirror. There were patches on his neck, some still red while others had begun to darken. Levi had done a damn good job at leaving his claim on Eren. The omega boy smiled to himself and traced the delicate skin with his fingertips. Now that he was alone for a moment, he could revel in his new found relationship. The giddiness had him covering his face with his hands and giggling like an idiot. He removed his hands, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The scent hit him like a truck. Levi’s was blending with his own so flawlessly. The ocean breeze melded with hibiscus tea and took Eren to the paradise he’d always imagined. He could easily picture a golden sunset, warm sand, and him and Levi laying together enjoying the moment. It was wonderful. Then he remembered what it had felt like to have Levi’s mouth on his neck and the burning heat of his thigh on his groin. It had been so overwhelmingly amazing.

Eren vigorously shook his head to clear his mind. He went into the restroom to get cleaned up not to drip even more.

“Calm yourself down Jaeger.” He whispered to himself.

He knew his mother was waiting for him outside the restroom. Eren was actually allowed access to the girls restroom in case he didn’t feel comfortable being surrounded by unpredictable male alphas. It was a scientific fact that female alphas mentally matured and gained more control over their instincts earlier than males did. That didn’t mean that some females didn’t still lack restraint, but there was much less of a risk for Eren to be surrounded by them than by males. Had there been other male omegas present, they’d be allowed in the girls restroom as well. None of the girls at school minded Eren’s presence in the room and he was glad for that.

Even though his mother could have entered, she chose to wait in the hall for him instead. Eren had been so relieved when she said she’d stay behind. He didn’t really want his mother around while he went into a stall to clean up. The thought made him cringe. At home he had his own private bathroom so he never had to worry about this kind of thing. As he went about his business he wondered what after care from his alpha would be like. Eren usually had to lay in bed for an entire day before he could drag himself to the tub after a heat. He couldn’t imagine how weak he’d feel after spending a heat with his alpha, but he could imagine being scooped up into strong arms and placed in a warm bath. He could hear Levi’s croon in his head. He could already tell he was blushing like mad. Once again he was getting ahead of himself, thinking about spending a heat with Levi. Speaking of Levi, Eren really needed to get back to the cafe. He hoped his father had calmed down from his overprotective rage and was having a nice light hearted conversation with Levi. Boy did he hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi took a long, unnecessarily loud, slurp of his tea. Eren sat between him and his father hoping that someone would say something. So far the two alphas had been in a silent standoff. Only throwing looks at each other that Eren wasn’t sure meant they wanted to strangle the other or make amends. Meanwhile his mother smiled like nothing was wrong.

When they’d arrived back at the cafe Historia had come bounding towards Eren, eager to pass his father’s table off onto him. Once his classmates had caught site of his neck whispers had erupted throughout the room. Ymir wolf whistled and shouted “I knew you two would be all over each other.” That tactlessness had caused Eren’s father to grumble and close himself off from Levi even more. The slap on the arm from Historia and the glare from Eren did nothing to stop Ymir from cackling on her way across the hall. Armin and Mikasa were seated at their corner table trying to hide their laughter behind their hands.

“So...how do you like the tea?” Eren asked Levi.

He knew the alpha was big on tea. Eren found it attractive because it made the other look more mature than the rest of them. See, Levi didn’t go to big coffee chains and order a tea to carry around in a plastic cup, sipping on it all day and snapping selfies for the aesthetic. Levi was the type to purchase actual tea leaves, drop them into a porcelain cup with a stainless steel infuser ball, and sip his beverage in peace and quiet while reading some kind of novel. Not to mention there was the way he held the cup by the brim that made the simple action of drinking tea, or anything for that matter, look sexy. Of course the tea they were serving in the cafe was no earl grey, but Eren wanted to get a conversation going and hopefully get his dad to jump in. Levi hummed in thought as he took another sip of the light brown liquid.

“It’s decent.” Levi stated.

Then it was silent again. That really didn’t go as Eren had planned. In his head the topic had sparked a heated debate about the best type of tea and then his father and Levi realizing they both had a love for the beverage in common and from there they’d realize they also had a love for Eren in common and then they’d hug it out...or something like that. Of course no such thing was happening and Eren just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Can you two please just talk to each other?!” He exploded, his hands slamming down onto the table.

Both males looked at Eren in shock, his outburst catching them off guard. Levi composed his features rather quickly, but his hands were fidgeting on the table top like he didn’t know what to do or say in the moment.

“Perhaps you should calm down.” Eren’s father stated.

“No! I can’t be calm when the two people I really care about refuse to get along.” He replied.

His mother watched on with interest in her eyes.

“I’m not the one refusing.” Levi said coolly.

“And it’s that attitude right there that isn’t helping any.” Eren’s father retorted.

Eren dropped his head into his hands and groaned. This was getting ridiculous. He lifted his head and faced his father.

“I get it Dad, you want to protect me and after what happened you dislike Levi, but it was one mistake! I promise he doesn’t just want me for my body or whatever you think he does. He cares about me and I really really like him. Please give him a chance.”

Eren’s father remained silent. His eyes darted between Eren and Levi. There was no telling what was going through his head, but Eren hoped he’d gotten through to him.

“Ok. I’ll give Levi a chance, but if he tries anything funny I won’t hesitate to step in.”

Eren jumped out of his seat and threw his arms around his father’s neck. He was so happy to hear those words. Finally they could all get along like normal.

“Thank you dad!” He screeched into his father’s ear.

“Thank you for the opportunity to prove myself. I promise I won’t make you regret it.” Levi stated.

Eren couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face as he sat back down.

 

Everything had been calm for a grand total of two minutes. Eren’s happy little table was quickly overwhelmed by an F-5 tornado in the form of one Hanji Zoë. They blew in without much warning and with no time to escape.

“Oh! Get a load of you love birds!” They singsonged as they twirled around the table.

A pair of hands landed on Eren’s shoulders and he was shaken around like a maraca. He swore he could feel his brain bouncing off his skull. Maybe the trauma of it would result in a black out, at least then he could escape Hanji’s deafening voice and erratic behavior.

“You mister cost me a pretty penny! You couldn’t have waited three more hours to get frisky?” Hanji cackled.

“You were betting on my son getting frisky?” Eren’s father questioned in a disapproving tone.

“Oh no no no! Nothing of the sort! Any who, I just wanted to congratulate the new couple!”

Eren’s mother giggled at the exchange. She seemed to be the only one enjoying Hanji’s company. Eren wouldn’t have minded if they weren’t treating him like an etch a sketch. Thankfully, Levi stood up and tore the crazy brunette off of him before he could become nauseous. The room was already beginning to tilt, it didn’t help any that he was so hungry. He almost missed the angry growl that was bubbling in Levi’s throat. Hanji was too handsy with Eren too soon after he had scent marked him.

“Calm down alpha male. I’ll leave you alone now, but first I wanted to tell you both that you can officially take a break. Though with the amount of times you’ve snuck away from me, you don’t really deserve one.” Hanji informed before waltzing away.

Finally! Eren was more than ready for a real break. True, he’d slacked off during the day, but there were just too many distractions that kept popping up. He never really got a chance to just relax during those moments though, so this was a blessing. He was already hopping out of his chair and grabbing Levi’s hand to drag him outside when he remembered he had guests. Not just any ordinary cafe guests either. His parents had come out to visit him. It would be rude of him to ditch them, but he really wanted to go outside.

“Go have fun. We’ll be ok until you get back.” His mother said.

She always had a knack for knowing what he was thinking. With his mother’s approval he took off for the nearest exit. He tugged Levi by the hand at a brisk pace.

“Slow down Brat. The outsides not going anywhere.”

“I know, I’m just excited.”

The burst of fresh air that hit him as he swung open the giant double doors was nothing short of amazing. Just as he’d thought, the weather was perfect. The way the sun warmed his skin felt heavenly paired with the light breeze that glided over his flesh. The air that filled his lungs as he took a deep breath was wonderfully crisp and full of natures scent.

“You really like being outside, don’t you?” Levi asked with a fond smile.

“I don’t know what it is about it, but I always feel so free, so alive.”

As a small child Eren had always asked to go outdoors. Some of his earliest memories were of him walking around the park with his parents and sitting in a tire swing in his backyard. When he was 8 they took him to the beach for the first time and his little adolescent mind was blown. Even now he longed to see the ocean in all its beauty again.

“Let’s see what they’ve got going on out here.” Levi stated.

Now their roles were reversed. Eren was the one being dragged along while Levi led the way. They weaved through the sea of people with no real direction. Both of them turning their heads like owls to take in their surroundings as they went. There were multiple booths lined up, most covered with a blue tarp roof to shield them from the sun. People were selling things, cooking things, and playing games. Eren caught a glimpse of a heated game of milk bottle bowling and smiled at how much fun the people were having.

It was the first hit of the bass drum that really caught Eren’s attention. The tables in the middle of the courtyard had been pushed aside and the drum line stood on the concrete, banging out a catchy cadence.

“Can we watch?” Eren shouted over the beat and the cheering of the crowd.

“Sure.” Levi responded.

He pulled Eren over to one of the free tables and they both sat down to watch. Eren was more than happy to be sitting given how sore his feet were. The drum line was a spectacle for both the eyes and the ears. The bass drums were lined up biggest to smallest with a cymbal player on both ends of the row. Creating a U shape were four snare drummers, two on the left and two on the right, all facing inward. In the middle of the U were two tenors. The energy from the percussionists was equally matched by the crowd. People were cheering and clapping along, some people even had their phones out to take video. Eren wished he had his own phone on him so that he could record the performance as well, but his dress didn’t have any pockets. He considered it a flaw in the design.

Eren watched on as the show continued. It was mesmerizing how quickly the sticks moved up and down, almost invisible in the motion.Like a well oiled machine, the snare drummers simultaneously traded off sticks with the person next to them by bouncing them off the drum head and snatching them out of the air, not a beat missed. The line would bob their drums up and down in unison and the way the cymbals were clashed together in an over exaggerated motion added that extra bit of flare to the show. The performance went on for about ten minutes and at one point the two tenors in the middle turned to face each other in a crowd pleasing drum off. It was definitely worth watching, there was a reason their drum line was the best in district.

“Ok! That was quite the performance! They’ll be back later, but don’t go any where because the JROTC drill team is up next!” A lady Eren recognized as one of the guidance counselors announced into a megaphone.

With the drums gone and the sounds of the applause fading, the gurgling of Eren’s empty stomach caught the attention of his alpha. Levi lifted an eyebrow at Eren who was hugging his middle, hoping to muffle the embarrassing sounds. His cheeks were burning as Levi studied him, but instead of poking fun at Eren he looked genuinely concerned.

“Did you not eat this morning?” Levi questioned.

“I did, but I kind of get hungry a lot. Mom says it because I’m a growing omega...”

Eren kicked at the ground with the tip of his shoe. Armin would probably kill him if he ruined the pair of high heels so he quickly stopped the motion. Next to him,Levi chuckled before reaching out and stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Cute. I’ll go find you something to eat. Something more substantial than those pastries you’ve been serving or the dumb finger foods I’ve been forced to serve.” He stated as he got up to fulfill his quest.

Eren nodded as Levi got up from the table. His omega was delighted to have his alpha taking care of him in such a way. Unfortunately, Levi didn’t make it very far before a little boy came running up out of nowhere and crashed into his legs. The kid went flying backwards and landed roughly on his behind. The ice cream the kid had been carrying smashed onto the dirty concrete. Eren gasped at the incident and made to stand up, but it seemed Levi had everything under control.

“Jeez kid, are you alright?” The alpha asked as he bent down to be eye level with the boy.

The kid sniffled loudly. The poor thing looked down at his fallen treat with sadness in his big brown eyes. He couldn’t have been more than five years old.

“Mommy said I could buy ice cream by myself like a big boy.” The kid mumbled sadly.

Levi looked at the mess of chocolate and smashed waffle cone on the ground. He visibly cringed at how close it came to dirtying his shiny black shoes. The kid sniffled again, tears now streaming down his face.

“Hey,” Levi said softly, “big boys don’t cry over ice cream. How about you clean your face up and I’ll go with you to buy a new cone and we can show your mom how grown you are, ok?”

The boy wiped at his face with the sleeve of his cartoon character sweater and smiled up at him.

“I’m Levi. Do you have a name?” Levi asked.

“Benjamin.” The younger answered.

Levi reached out and ruffled the young boy’s red hair.

“That’s a great name.”

He stood up and took Benjamin by the hand.

“I’ll be back.” He called over his shoulder to Eren.

As he watched the two disappear into the crowd, Eren felt like his chest was caving in.

 

The way Levi had handled the kid was too adorable. Contrary to popular belief, the alpha male did have a soft side to him. For some reason people liked to make Levi out to be this stone cold heartless guy, but despite his outward appearance and rough attitude it just wasn’t true. Eren had seen Levi’s softer side come through plenty of times, mostly directed at him or Mikasa, but he’d never seen it directed at kids. Now Eren couldn’t shake the daydream that was quickly consuming him of a little boy with pale skin and messy jet black locks asking his daddy to play ball and Levi agreeing to the activity with a quick ruffle of the boy’s hair. Eren would join the two outside and offer words of encouragement anytime their child swung the bat only to miss.

As the scene played out in his head, Eren felt a deep longing in his heart. It was almost painful how badly he wanted his dream to be a reality. It was insane given the fact that Eren hadn’t ever considered kids before today. Now here he was wondering if Levi would be the father of the children he apparently wanted. Eren rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. He cleared the image from his mind and took a deep breath of cool air. This had to be some kind of omega side affect to being newly scent marked. He was willing to bet that as soon as tomorrow rolled around, his baby fever would be gone. With a jolt of horror he shot up straight as a rod and placed a hand on his stomach. What if his heat had snuck up on him? That would explain why he’d lost control so easily with Levi and why he was suddenly so desperate to have a baby. Though, he didn’t feel like he was in pre-heat and no one had said anything about his scent. He would have smelt sweeter than usual and his lower abdomen would be cramping ever so slightly. Not to mention he’d start to experience a loss of appetite and he’d want nothing more than to stay at home and build a nest. No, he definitely wasn’t in pre-heat and wouldn’t be for at least another three weeks. Therefore it had to be the scent marking thing. Eren knew that allowing himself to be claimed would have an affect on his omega side, it was a sign of a future mate. He sighed and slumped back over, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin on top of them. His eyes scanned the crowd lazily. Whatever this feeling was growing inside him, he wouldn’t act upon it anytime soon. He knew deep down that he wasn’t ready to have kids. There was so much he wanted to do and so much he still had yet to learn. He was only 15 after all. Still just a kid himself. Eren thought back to what his mother had said about choosing to dedicate herself to him. That truly was an extraordinary feat. She had really carried, birthed, and raised a whole human being. It was kind of scary for Eren to think about himself doing the same. As his eyes roamed over the crowd he caught sight of Levi and Benjamin at one of the food booths. He smiled at the two and felt his heart squeeze yet again. It was just too adorable for him to handle.


	7. Maid a Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible friendship blooms and a fight breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s everyone’s new year treating them?!   
> I am so sorry I make you guys wait so long for a new chapter. I’ll try to be better, that’s one of my resolutions. :)  
> I hope this chapter isn’t a disappointment. It’s kinda just word vomit and there’s probably all kinds of mistakes. Let me know what you guys think about it.

Eren sighed dreamily as he continued to stare into space. His chin still rested in the palm of his hand and his eyes had long since glazed over. He’d lost sight of Levi a while ago so he immersed himself entirely into his daydreaming. Everything was perfect until he heard a couple of male voices snickering and whispering followed by a loud, obnoxious “I’d tap that.” It was then that Eren realized the error of his ways. You see, he wasn’t used to wearing dresses and he didn’t think to use proper etiquette when wearing such clothing. Long story short, he had his legs wide open as if he were wearing a pair of pants and not a short dress that revealed his junk from under the table.

His hands shot down to his lap in an attempt to cover himself up and he hastily crossed his legs. His thigh high fishnets hadn’t offered any kind of cover while he’d been sitting. He could feel his cheeks burning as two alpha males stood in front of him with matching smirks on their faces.

“What the hell?! Why are you two peeping on me?!” Eren yelled in both rage and embarrassment.

“Hey, you basically wanted us to look with the way you were sitting.” One of them answered smugly.

That wasn’t true it all, but they didn’t care about that. Eren felt his rage overcoming everything else as he realized that they intentionally bent down to peek under the table in hopes of catching a glimpse at his goods. It was disgusting and a complete violation of privacy.

“Tell me, do you always wear lace panties like that?” The other asked as they got closer to Eren.

Fucking sue him, they matched the outfit and Hanji had some how talked him into it. They said he’d be more comfortable in the black lace garment than his regular underwear.

“Oh shit,” the biggest one said, “he smells like Ackerman.”

Eren felt an intense rush of pride as both alphas recoiled in horror. They were terrified of Levi. Just his scent had them shaking and the fact that it was smothered all over Eren only meant one thing. They were messing with Levi’s omega and that was a big mistake.

“Dude look at his neck!” One of the alphas practically screamed in panic.

Eren knew the skin there was a multitude of colors by now. Levi had bit and sucked at him so thoroughly as if he wanted everyone to see his claim. Eren could feel himself yearning for a real bonding mark, a permanent bite that would connect them forever, but now was not the time for that.

“You should leave before his alpha shows up. Something tells me he won’t have mercy on you.” A new voice added.

Both alphas took off running like their lives depended on it. It was Eren’s turn to wear a smug expression as he watched them disappear in a hurry. There was movement in the corner of his eye and a plop sounded as the mystery person dropped onto the seat next to him. Eren turned his head not really knowing who to expect and the person he came face to face with took him by surprise.

“What?” The blonde alpha girl asked.

“Umm...you’re Annie right?”

She only nodded in response. Her blue eyes looked devoid of life as she stared a hole into Eren’s head. It made him uncomfortable to have an alpha studying him that intently. Especially when he knew nothing about said alpha. The silence that ensued was the definition of awkward. Annie, however, was perfectly content with it and pulled out her phone as if sitting next to Eren was the most natural thing in the world. Her lavender scent would have been comforting had it not been for the overt muskiness of her alpha smell. He didn’t know what to make of it. The warmth of the lavender was so contradicting to her cold exterior. Eren’s eyes searched left and right for Levi. The dark haired male was taking a long time returning Benjamin to his mother and finding some food. Eren wished he’d hurry back just so he’d have someone to break the ice with Annie. Though Levi himself could be a man of few words, Eren didn’t doubt that he’d say something, appropriate or not, that could get things going.

It’s not that Eren was socially challenged, despite what his friends had to say about his lack of tact at times, but for some reason he found himself feeling extremely awkward in Annie’s presence. He’d open his mouth to speak only to shut it before he could get any words out. It was a damn shame because in his head he was having a full blown conversation with the alpha girl. In his mind they were happily chatting about the festival and the differences between their schools, but in reality Eren sat smoothing out the already pristine fabric of his white waist apron while the silence dragged on. The material was soft beneath the skin of Eren’s tanned fingers. He pinched at the fabric and rubbed it between his fingertips, enjoying the feel of the material. He opened his fingers and let the fabric fall back over his lap only to smooth the area out again. It was funny how he’d been wearing this dress and this apron all day and hardly thought anything of the cloth, but now it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Eren’s eyes flicked briefly towards Annie before darting back to his apron. He fiddled with the frilly edges until he came across a small tag on the underside. Eren flipped the corner and bent down to better look at the tiny black tag.

Polyester Cotton blend

Machine wash cold

Delicate cycle only

Tumble dry low heat

Fascinating. At least now Eren was educated on how to properly wash his apron. He sighed and looked up from his lap. There was still no sign of Levi, but he could see the JROTC standing around waiting for their performance. Eren recognized Nanaba at the head of the group giving last minute instructions and twirling her shiny white rifle in the air. She caught it with such ease, her movements precise and intimidating. Eren also picked out Hitch and Marlo in the group copying Nanaba’s actions and nodding their heads to every word she said. He smiled a bit at how every where Hitch went, Marlo seemed to be right behind her. Everyone knew they were dating, but for some reason the two continued to deny it. He supposed they’d rather keep their love life private instead of a topic for discussion amongst their fellow peers. He could understand that.

Next to him he heard Annie sigh. He turned to see her pocketing her phone and focusing, once again, on him. Eren held her eye contact for as long as possible before dropping them to the table in front of him. He could still feel her gaze practically setting the side of his face on fire. What did she want from him? He didn’t get it. What kind of person just sits next to someone, uninvited for that matter, and just stares at them? Was this some kid of test? Or...what if she had a crush on him? Eren shook his head. That would be silly. They’d only just met and knew nothing about each other. The most interaction they had today was back at the maid cafe when he’d served her at Reiner’s table. Wait...how could he forget that the girl sitting next to him was friends with Reiner? With that piece of information in mind Eren concluded that her presence had something to do with the large alpha. Considering how Reiner had reacted to Eren’s earlier flirting with various males, he wouldn’t be surprised if he asked Annie to keep an eye on him. Eren didn’t like that one bit. He could feel his anger bubbling as his hands began to clench into two tight fists. The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Reiner is an arrogant, simple minded, perverted piece of shit!”

His voice was loud and infuriated. Despite that, Annie remained calm and collected both in facial expression and scent. Eren could feel his inner omega panicking at what he’d just done. He just yelled in the face of an unknown alpha. Not only that, he’d insulted her alpha friend. There was no telling how long her cool demeanor would keep up or if she would snap and possibly hurt Eren. What happened next was unexpected.

She smiled.

It was more of a smirk than anything else, but it still had Eren blinking at her like a deer in headlights.

“You’re right.” She said in amusement.

“I...I am? I mean...you agree with me?”

“Of course. I tell him he’s an idiot all the time. Dumbass never listens to me.”

Eren let out a long sigh of relief. All the awkwardness he’d been feeling and the slight panic seemed to leave him in that breath. Mikasa and Jean always said that his big mouth would be the death of him, well not today folks.

“He’s really hung up on you though. He seems to really like you.” Annie stated.

“If he liked me he would respect me.” 

Another smile graced Annie’s once stoic face.

“Right again,” she commented, “I don’t think he understands what it is he’s doing...he’s not all bad.”

She turned in her seat so that she was fully facing Eren now. Her face had taken on a serious expression.

“You can’t let him get away with that kind of behavior. You can’t let anyone get away with it, not even once. If someone tried to hurt you, could you stop them?”

Eren turned the same way she had so that his entire body was facing her direction. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer her question. He wanted to say that he could stop someone, but the harder he thought on it the more he became painfully aware of just how defenseless he really was. Eren had always been hot headed and up for a challenge, he’d started a few fights before, but he’d never gotten more than one or two hits in before it was broken up or Mikasa came to his aid. As angry as it made him to have Mikasa fighting his battles he knew he was always losing when she got involved. It was tough, but Eren swallowed his pride and answered truthfully.

“I don’t think that I can.”

The words came out in a sorry sounding whisper. While it made him feel pathetic the confession also made him feel scared. He couldn’t protect himself if need be.

“I can teach you...if you want.” Annie stated.

Eren’s scent must have changed because he picked up a hint of comfort in Annie’s lavender smell. He smiled at the blue eyed girl in front of him. His impression of her had gone from uncaring to caring more than she liked to let on. She seemed like a nice person after all and now his curiosity had peaked.

“You can teach me to defend myself?” Eren asked with an arched brow.

Annie stood up and motioned for Eren to do the same. He followed not really knowing what to expect.

“Grab me by the arm.” She instructed in a serious tone.

Eren hesitated before reaching out and wrapping his hand around Annie’s forearm. Everything that happened next happened in a very confusing blur. Suddenly his arm was being twisted behind him and his upper body was bent over the table. A firm hand was holding his head down while the other kept its hold on his twisted arm. Annie hovered over him, her face only inches from his as she kept it smashed into the flat top of the table.

“Yeah, I can teach you a thing or two.”

Her voice sounded menacing, but there was a hint of amusement in it as well. Eren grunted as he tried to shake her hold, but it was no use. He could hear voices yelling and then Annie was ripped away, freeing him from the painful position she had him in. The scent of an angry alpha invaded his nostrils and it wasn’t just any alpha either.

“What the fuck are you doing to him?!”

Levi had Annie by the collar of her grey hoodie. Her feet were just grazing the ground as he pulled her up with ease.

“What the fuck were you doing?!” He repeated while jostling Annie back and forth.

Annie was clutching at Levi’s fists trying to get them to loosen their death grip. Shock was written all over her face, the most emotion Eren had seen from her all day.

“Levi wait!” Eren shouted.

The area around them had gone deathly silent. Eren could smell fear and uncertainty coming off the spectators that had gathered around. Levi’s scent was strong and it was causing a commotion. Nanaba now stood but a few feet away looking as if she’d jump in if things escalated any further. Eren put gentle hands on Levi’s shoulder, earning the alpha’s undivided attention.

“Levi it’s ok. She’s a friend, I promise. She was just teaching me some self defense moves...please put her down...please.”

Eren kept his voice gentle, his vibrant green eyes locking onto Levi’s grayish blues. He needed to convey that there was no real danger. He needed Levi to believe that Annie was not a threat before he did something to hurt her. Levi’s eyes revealed the struggle between his logic and his alpha instincts to protect what was his. Eren rubbed his hands up and down Levi’s bicep in a soothing manner. He gave a small nod that had the alpha male inhaling deeply before finally releasing his hold on Annie. Levi dropped the blonde girl with a little more force than Eren would have liked, but she caught her balance before she could fall onto her butt.

“Are you sure everything is ok?” Levi asked taking one of Eren’s hands into his own and rubbing the back with his thumb.

“I promise. This is all just a misunderstanding.” Eren reassured.

Levi brought Eren’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Eren’s heart did a backflip in his chest. His omega side was singing in pure joy over his alpha’s protectiveness. He’d keep him safe. Even so, Eren wanted to learn to fight better, to defend better. Levi couldn’t be around all the time and if his alpha ever needed help, who would be there to give it to him?

“Ackerman! What in the world do you think you’re doing?!”

Fuck. Eren knew who that was.

“There was a misunderstanding.” Levi stated indifferently.

“A misunderstanding had you releasing your angry pheromones onto the public? A misunderstanding made you harm another student?” Mr. Dawk questioned angrily.

“I thought my omega was in danger.”

“Your omega?”

Eren stood tall as Mr. Dawk looked him up and down. He was Levi’s and he was proud. Mr. Dawk then looked back to Levi, his finger pointed in that way teachers did when they wanted to be threatening.

“You better watch your attitude kid. There are alphas out there in the real world that are stronger than you, better than you. You’ll learn that the hard way one of these days. Until then I expect you to keep the fighting to a minimum unless you want to spend the rest of the year in detention.” Mr. Dawk spat.

With one last glance towards Eren the angry biology teacher finally stalked away. Eren held up his middle finger to his teacher’s back causing Levi to snort in amusement. If you ask Eren, Mr. Dawk was overreacting, but then again he always had it our for him and Levi.

“I guess I’ve done enough,” Annie said to Eren while adjusting her hoodie, “I can see why those guys earlier were so afraid, but if you’re still interested in learning some moves meet me down by the gym in about twenty minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nanaba’s voice was strong and booming. Every now and then she’d shout a command that the entire drill team would execute flawlessly. Rifles were spun into the air like a domino affect and caught in agile hands. The clicking of shiny black shoes hitting pavement and hands hitting the body of the rifles could clearly be heard. The crowd was quiet, completely enraptured by the performance taking place before them. Once in a while someone would yell out a “hell yeah” or “get it” from somewhere amongst the people. Eren sat chewing one of the grilled chicken kabobs that Levi had bought for him. He would take a bite and then offer some to Levi who would take a bite as well. The two sat close, Levi’s hand resting on Eren’s thigh as they watched the drill team give an award winning performance.

“Squad, halt!” Nanaba commanded.

The group had been marching forward, rifles at rest in their left arms, and came to a stop. The box formation was exquisite, not a single person out of place. Not even by an inch. They all looked proud and professional in their white button ups, perfectly pleated navy colored pants, and matching blue berets. A majority of the team had multiple ribbons adorning their chests, but none had as many as Nanaba did. She was at the front of the group and turned to address them.

“Left, face!”

They moved as a unit. All bodies were turned to the left in a flawless manner. Eren was in awe of the power Nanaba radiated when she was giving commands. For a beta, she was pretty fucking scary.

After a few more minutes and some incredible moves later, Nanaba gave the final command.

“Dismissed!”

The crowd erupted into a mess of clapping and cheers. Even Levi had a pleased smile on his face once the performance was done. Eren waved to Nanaba, Hitch, and Marlo as they all walked away in high spirits. They waved back, Hitch waving like a maniac, before they disappeared in the direction of the school building.

“That was amazing!” Eren exclaimed.

“It wasn’t bad.” Levi said with a shrug.

With the distraction gone Eren soon found himself thinking about Annie’s offer again. When she’d left them at their table, Eren explained to Levi what she meant and why he found her pinning him down. Levi wasn’t thrilled with the idea at first. Eren was fully ready to argue his point, but Levi quickly explained that if anyone was going to teach him anything, it was going to be Levi himself. When Eren told him he was being a bit too possessive, Levi admitted that he didn’t want their scent markings to be messed up by another alpha’s scent and that he would feel like a failure if he couldn’t be the one to help Eren learn to defend himself.

So now here they were, Eren counting down the minutes in anticipation. Levi had agreed to let Annie show Eren some moves by executing them on himself. He would then be the one to practice the move with Eren. It was a good deal.

“Eren! Levi!”

Eren saw Sasha and Connie running over to them, Sasha with a family sized bag of chips in hand and crumbs all over her maid outfit.

“What’s up?” Eren asked when they finally got close enough.

“Is it true you guys did it in the supply closet?!” Sasha questioned.

“No, they did it in the bathroom! Right?!” Connie corrected.

Eren hid his face in his hands. Is this really what his life had come to?

“Where did either of you idiots hear that bull shit?” Levi asked in irritation.

“Hanji!”

“Ymir!”

The response was simultaneous. Eren removed his hands from his red face and saw that Levi was pinching the bridge of his nose, like he often did when Hanji was involved. Eren should’ve known that Ymir and Hanji were a dangerous combination. Leave it to them to spread wild rumors around.

“They didn’t do it in any of those places because they haven’t had sex.” Mikasa informed casually.

Eren jumped at the sound of her voice. He didn’t know how long she’d been standing behind him and it freaked him out.

“Don’t do that!” He yelled.

“I thought you would smell me behind you,” she punctuated with a shrug, “anyway, Hanji sent me looking for you. They want you back at your respective cafes now.”

“But we can’t go back yet!” Eren pleaded.

Sasha had now taken a seat in front of them at the table along with Connie who was desperately trying to steal some chips from her bag.

“Why not?” Connie asked after successfully grabbing a handful of chips.

“Eren wants to train.” Levi stated.

Mikasa moved to squeeze in next to Connie. He nearly elbowed her in the face while Sasha attempted to get her stolen food back. Mikasa remained seated looking unbothered by the whole ordeal.

“What do you mean he wants to train?” She asked dodging another potential elbow blow from Connie.

“I want to be stronger. Strong enough to defend myself when you and Levi aren’t around.” Eren answered.

“What brought this on all of a sudden?”

“It was brought to my attention...”

“By who?”

“By some alpha girl from another school.” Levi interjected while lunging forward to grab Sasha’s bag of chips away from her.

Eren giggled behind his hand at Sasha’s horrified face. She looked torn between staying put and fighting Levi for her precious snacks back. It seemed like she didn’t want to risk her life because she hung her head in defeat.

“Damn brats making a huge ass mess.” Levi mumbled.

Eren smiled at Levi’s need for cleanliness. It was probably the one trait that Levi was most known for. Well, that and being sexy as hell quickly followed by being short and cranky. Eren could see the gears turning in Mikasa’s head as she pieced together who they were talking about.

“Alpha girl from another school? Do you mean Reiner’s friend?” She asked in disbelief.

Eren might have left that detail out from his earlier conversation with Levi. He smiled guiltily at the alpha who was narrowing his eyes at him. He knew Levi would never have agreed to anything if he knew Annie was friends with Reiner. To say that Levi hated Reiner was an understatement.

“I don’t like this. If you wanted to train you should’ve just asked me and Levi. We’re both more than qualified.” Mikasa’s voice had taken on her classic motherly tone.

“I agree. I don’t trust this girl if she’s friends with that shit stain.” Levi added.

Eren understood their concerns and he knew they could teach him more than enough. After all, both Ackerman’s were skilled in mixed martial arts, kick boxing, boxing, judo, and basically everything under the sun. He just thought it would be fun to learn from someone new, someone who wouldn’t treat him like a fragile omega. Mikasa would hold back because she babied him and Levi would hold back because he was his alpha. Eren put on his best puppy dog eyes and hit Levi with them.

“But Levi, you promised.” He whined.

“No.”

“Levi~”

“No.”

“Please?”

Eren continued his puppy dog eyes. He even went so far as to add a tiny pout. He leaned in closer to Levi, the alpha eyeing him closely. One fine groomed eyebrow twitched and a sigh of defeat left the other males mouth.

“Fine, but we’re doing this my way.” Levi said firmly.

“Yes! Thank you!”

Eren threw his arms around his alpha and nuzzled into his cheek. Levi turned so that their lips could meet in a quick kiss.

“Let’s head to the gym.” Levi said while he pulled Eren up from his seat.

“I’m coming with you.” Mikasa stated.

“Us too!” Connie and Sasha chimed.

Eren laughed as Levi threw the bag of chips back at Sasha, smacking her in the face with it. Connie grabbed the bag and took off running in the direction of the gym. The rest of the group followed after him.

Annie was leaning up against the red bricks of the gym wall. She looked bored, but her eyes held a glint of joy as she saw the group headed her way. Eren waved with his free hand, his other was being held by Levi, and picked up the pace as they got closer.

“You brought friends.” The blonde pointed out.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.” Eren replied.

“It’s whatever. We should go inside.”

Eren noticed that the doors to the gym were unlocked. He was a little surprised by this considering the gym wasn’t in use today. He looked around for any teachers. The last thing he needed was to be getting in trouble for using the gym without permission.

“Connie, keep a look out. Let us know if you see any teachers coming. Sasha, start laying out some mats for us to use. The rest of us will stretch before doing anything.” Levi instructed.

Eren shivered at his commanding tone. He loved it when Levi took charge. If he could just take charge or him for a night...

“Aye aye captain!” Connie shouted with a salute.

Once inside, Sasha busied herself by pulling some thick blue mats out of the storage closet. She dragged four of them out one by one and dropped them side by side on the floor. Mikasa was stretching her arm across her chest, Annie was stretching her arms above her head, and Levi was doing the same as Mikasa. Eren removed his shoes and moaned in relief causing Levi to look at him like a hungry animal. Eren blushed heavily and put the demon heels of death against the wall.

“Wait,” Mikasa spoke up, “how are you supposed to fight in that dress?”

Eren wanted so badly to smash his head in. Here he was all excited to learn some badass moves and he didn’t bother to think that he wasn’t wearing the appropriate attire. He could attempt it, but he didn’t want to risk ripping the dress or exposing everyone to his lace underwear.

“Can’t you change into some gym clothes?” Annie asked.

“That would take me too long, getting in and out of this getup is kind of hard.” Eren admitted.

“It’s fine. The three of us will demonstrate and I can practice with Eren later. We don’t have to do it all in one day.” Levi said.

It was better than nothing. Eren had just envisioned himself flipping Annie on her ass as revenge for pinning him down earlier. It looked like that would have to wait for another day though.

“If you don’t mind, Mikasa and I would like to show him some moves first.” Levi said to Annie.

She shrugged in agreement. Levi stripped off his coat, his vest, his gloves, and his shoes and handed them to Eren. He then rolled up his sleeves and undid the top buttons of his dress shirt. Eren almost drooled at the sight. Annie came and stood next to him and Sasha along the wall.

“We’ll start with flipping someone.” Levi informed.

Mikasa stood in front of Levi. She stuck her arm out like she was punching his chest and nodded, giving him the go ahead. Levi grabbed her by the arm, lifted her body up over his back, and slammed her to the ground.

“Simple.” He breathed out.

In a split second he was being knocked to the floor. Mikasa had kicked his legs out from under him and was now smiling smugly down at her older brother.

“Never let your guard down.” She teased.

Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He pulled himself up and caught her in a headlock.

“Never get too cocky.” He tossed back a Mikasa.

The dark haired alpha girl hauled Levi up over her and slammed him down, the same way he’d just shown Eren not even a minute ago.

“Never think you’ve won.” She spat.

Eren rolled his eyes and sunk down to the ground. He knew where this was going. Both Ackerman’s were extremely competitive especially with each other. As siblings it was only natural for a little rivalry, but with both of them being alphas it was taken to new extremes. Levi shot up off the ground and aimed a kick at Mikasa’s head. She barely dodged it in time.

“You midget! You almost got me!” She yelled in rage.

Yup. Eren knew it was all downhill from here. Levi hated being reminded of his height and calling him a midget was basically signing your death certificate. Alpha pheromones began to permeate the air. The two siblings were challenging each other. With a loud growl, Levi charged at Mikasa. She let out her own animalistic sound as she prepared for impact. Soon they were a flurry of motion as they circled each other in a deadly dance.

“Should we stop them?” Annie questioned.

“Nah. It’s fine.” Eren replied.

Anyone else would be shitting their pants over this, but Eren knew better. Sure, they looked like they were trying to kill each other, but their sibling bond kept them from actually doing so. He knew that they would fight until one of them gave in or one of them accidentally hurt the other.

“Aw man I’m missing it!” Connie yelled, his back turned on the door.

“Let’s place bets!” Sasha shouted in excitement.

As irritated as he was that his training session had turned into another Ackerman fight, Eren couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. The two alphas were fascinating to watch. The way they moved was so fluid, they were the very picture of deadly grace. Mikasa was beautiful to watch, her muscles flexing as she aimed and dodged, but Levi was another story. He was like a god of war. His biceps, his calves, his back muscles rippling beneath his shirt. The way his hair fell to hang in front of his eyes, the way the sweat glistened on his pale skin, and his smell. He was all dominance and determination. Eren was swooning.

Alpha was strong.

Alpha was superior.

Alpha could protect.

“Teacher!” Connie screamed, startling the group against the wall.

“Guys! Teacher!” He yelled again.

Sasha was already running towards the back door, Connie running after her.

“I guess I should follow their lead.” Annie said to Eren.

She turned to look at the two siblings who were still fighting. Mikasa has just taken a foot to the gut and was struggling to suck in air, but when Levi tried to kick her again she spun out of the way and landed a kick of her own on his back. Eren stood from his spot on the floor. He was going to have to break up this fight before they got caught.

“Don’t worry about it, go ahead and get out of here.” Eren said to Annie.

She looked skeptical, but took her leave out the back anyway. Eren sighed. He didn’t think calling out to Levi and Mikasa would work, so he went for the first tactic that came to mind. The air was so thick with their pheromones that he was certain he could get away with it. He placed his hands around his middle and screamed in false pain. He then threw himself onto the ground and curled into the fetal position.

“Alpha!” He cried as loud as he could.

Levi immediately abandoned the fight and ran to him. It took Mikasa a moment to regain her bearings, but she soon followed. They dropped to Eren’s side, both looking panicked and confused.

“Eren what’s wrong?! What hurts?! Is it your heat?!” Levi questioned frantically.

Eren popped up from the floor.

“Nothing’s wrong. I faked it, but there’s a teacher coming and we gotta go.” He clarified.

Eren didn’t give Levi any time to think as he grabbed his hand, grabbed their things, and took off dragging him towards the back door. He wasn’t about to let Levi get into trouble for fighting again, even if it wasn’t a “real” fight. Besides, they had cafes to get back to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn’t the worst thing you’ve ever read lol.


End file.
